Death Don't Come Easy
by Sparkle731
Summary: This story details Starsky's meeting with Hannah and Hutch's life during the years following Starsky's disappearance. Chapter 16-21. Story is now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Death Doesn't Come Easy**

**A/N: Jan in Va wrote a story called "Finally coming Home" That led to me writing a sequel titled "Looking For Home." Then Jan set me a sequel she had started but never finished called "Finally….coming home" which I finished with Jan's assistance. This is a pre-sequel to the original story and uses Jan's sequel "Finally… coming home" as the follow up story. All the above stories can be found at the Bay City Library. **

**Chapter 1**

October 4th, 1984

David Starsky shrugged into his leather jacket and followed his partner, Ken Hutchinson, out of the squad room and down the hallway to the stairwell. It had been a long shift and both men were tired. They were detectives with the Bay City Police Department and had been partners for over eight years. They had been best friends even longer.

As they exited the rear entrance to the building and walked across the parking lot towards their individual cars, Starsky glanced at his partner and said, "Hey, you wanna go to The Pits…shoot some pool…knock back a couple of cold ones?"

It was not uncommon for the two men to spend their off time together. However, Hutch had a date for that evening. Reluctantly, he told his partner, "Naw, man…I'm too tired to be much company tonight." He avoided his partner's gaze…hoping he hadn't revealed that his plans for the evening included spending it with Lizzie, the woman he had been dating, rather seriously, for the past few months. Hutch didn't intentionally mislead Starsky about his plans but he didn't want Starsky to feel like Hutch was blowing him off to spend time with Lizzie.

"Yeah, I hear ya, pal…" Starsky replied with a coy smile. From the expression on the brunet's face, Hutch sensed that , somehow, Starsky knew about his plans for that evening but was willing to let it pass.

"Thanks, pal." Hutch flashed him a grateful smile as he climbed behind the wheel of his latest old beater. He watched as Starsky strolled across the lot to his car, a flashy candy apple red Torino with a distinctive white stripe running across the roof and down both sides of the vehicle, tapering to a point at the front end. Their taste in cars was just one of the noticeable differences between the two men. Starsky climbed into his car and the engine roared to life almost immediately. Flashing his partner one of his patented grins, Starsky blew the horn and tossed Hutch a wave as he pulled out of the lot.

Starsky maneuvered his way through the early evening traffic towards his apartment on the west side of the city. Starsky lived at the end of a cul-de-sac on a quiet street. The location gave the illusion of isolation and seclusion, when in reality, the hussle and bussle of the city was just a short distance away. The peacefulness of the area soothed Starsky at the end of a long hard day.

Starsky pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. Climbing out of the car, he kept his keys in his hands as he climbed the steps to the deck in front of his apartment. A mild breeze ruffled his dark curls as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. As he reached out to flip the wall switch that lit the lamps sitting on the end tables, a movement in the shadows to his left caught his eye. Even as he turned in that direction and reached under his lightweight jacket for his gun, something solid connected with the side of his head. There was a moment of agonizing pain and then darkness as he crumbled to the floor.

Todd Banister and his brother, Matt, stepped out of the darkness. It had been relatively easy to jimmy a lock on a bedroom window and slip into the empty apartment. Then all they had to do was to wait until the guy who lived there came home. Neither of the Bannister brothers may have been very bright but the money that they had been paid to grab this guy had been too good to pass up. Hidden in the shadows, Todd had hit him in the head with a baseball bat as soon as the man walked in the front door.

Todd knelt down and pressed two fingers against the side of Starsky's neck. He nodded at his brother in satisfaction. "He's out cold. Let's get him in the Van."

Todd pulled two pieces of rope out of his pocket and securely tied Starsky's wrists behind his back and his ankles together. With that task completed, he grabbed Starsky under his arms while his partner grabbed Starsky by the legs. They lifted Starsky's limp body and carried him out the back door to their vehicle. They had parked their vehicle, a nondescript gray panel van, behind Starsky's apartment so that it was out of sight from the street. The man holding Starsky's legs let go just long enough to slide open the side door, then he lifted Starsky's legs again and the two men tossed his limp body into the back of the van.

As Starsky landed in a crumbled heap on the floor of the van, his jacket fell open revealing his shoulder harness and his gun.

"Hey, look what I found!" Matt said in an excited voice "This guy's packing."

Todd carefully pulled the gun out of the holster and checked to make sure the safety was on before slipping it into his jacket pocket. "Would have been nice to know that this guy was armed before we got here," He said in a sour voice "He could have blown us away. Wonder what other little details Tuber forgot to mention?"

Matt crawled into the van with their prisoner and swiftly patted him down. He pulled his wallet out of his hip pocket and a smaller leather case from his jacket pocket. Inside the wallet he found a driver's license made out to a David Starsky, forty dollars in cash and a couple of credit cards. He pocketed the money and the credit cards with a satisfied smile.

His eyes darkened when he opened the small leather case and found a police ID and a badge. "Fuck!" he hissed "This guy's a cop!" He looked at his brother worriedly. "Oh, man…maybe we should just leave him here and split."

"And lose out on five thousand dollars?" Todd said with a sneer "Don't be stupid. Tuber is gonna owe us big time for this one." He grumbled as he climbed into the back of the van and slammed the side door shut.

The two brothers climbed into the front seats and settled down for the long drive ahead of them. It was almost three in the morning before they arrived at the prearranged camp site hidden away in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. It was a desolate, isolated spot where they could carry out their plans without anyone interfering. They left their captive in the van while they crawled into the small two man tent and settled down for a few hours sleep.

Shortly after dawn, the third member of their little gang arrived. David Tuber was a tall, well built brunet with a deeply tanned skin. The badge on his shirt glinted in the early morning sunshine as he climbed out of his black two by four.

Todd and Matt were awake and hunched down in front of the campfire drinking a cup of coffee. Todd glared at Tuber as he approached the camp site. "You could have told us that guy was a fucking cop," He growled.

"So what difference does it make to you? You getting cold feet?" Tuber sneered "Just because he's a cop?"

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me. It just would have been nice to know that ahead of time," Todd snapped "The fucker could have shot us!"

"But, he didn't. Did he?" Tuber smirked "How about if I throw in another two thousand a piece for your trouble. Will that make you happy?"

"So, what are we gonna do with him now?" Matt asked, eyeing the panel van where their prisoner was still being held. The cop had been quiet so far but he should be coming around soon.

"You two can have some fun with him…just don't kill him…not yet." Tuber said

"What about you?" Todd said "Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"We need to come up with plan so I can get away for a few days without arousing any suspicions."

"Like what?" Matt questioned

"This afternoon, you two boys are going to rob the gas station over in Clery City. I'll respond to an anonymous call about a 211 and you two are gonna take me hostage in exchange for the clerk."

"So now you expect us to add robbery and another kidnapping to our list of charges?" Todd snorted "What about you? You gonna show up in a few days and tell everybody that you got away?"

"No, I'm going to just disappear. Start a new life somewhere like Mexico. And if you two have any brains at all, you'll do the same thing," Tuber told the two brothers "Be at Jed's Gas Station on Route 34 at three o'clock this afternoon. Make sure you make it look good."

Todd watched as Tuber walked away and climbed back into his truck. As he drove away, Todd looked at his brother with a thin smile. "I don't trust that fucker any farther than I can throw him. We're gonna have to keep an eye on him and watch our own asses at the same time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hutch opened his eyes and reached out to silence the alarm on his nightstand before it awoke his companion. Lizzie cuddled up against him and murmured something unintelligible but she remained asleep. Hutch carefully eased out of bed and pulled a sweat suit out of his dresser. Quickly donning the work out clothes, he left his apartment and went for his usual early morning run.

Unlike his partner who could eat anything and never seemed to gain any extra weight, Hutch had work at keeping trim and fit. He jogged two miles every morning and worked out at a local gym two mornings a week. He had tried to convince Starsky to join him in a structured exercise routine but the brunet wasn't interested in working out on a regular basis. Starsky had a naturally high metabolism that kept him trim without much effort.

Twenty minutes later, Hutch returned from his run. After a quick shower and shave, he brushed his teeth and ran a brush through his tousled blond hair. Finally, he dressed for the day in a pair of brown cords and a tan pullover before stepping back into his bedroom.

"Are you leaving?" Lizzie muttered from beneath the comforter, opening one eye to peer up at him sleepily. A strand of long blonde hair hung in her face partially obstructing her vision.

"Time to go to work," Hutch reminded her with an affectionate smile. "And it's my turn to drive so I have to pick up Starsky." He leaned down and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "I should be home around five," He told her as he reluctantly broke off the kiss and straightened up.

"I'll expect you when you walk through that door," Lizzie told him with a slight smile. After dating him for a few months she was accustomed to his erratic hours and unpredictable schedule. She settled back down beneath the covers and closed her eyes. She didn't have to get up for another two hours and she intended to take advantage of the extra sleep.

Hutch smiled as he walked into the other room and opened the closet taking out his leather shoulder holster with his 357 magnum. He slipped his arms through the loops and adjusted the harness making sure that the holster with the gun rested comfortably under his left armpit. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he headed for the front door and hurried down the steps from his second floor apartment.

Hutch climbed into his car which was parked in its usual spot at the curb in front of his building. He put the key in the ignition and twisted it. The engine sputtered for a minute before finally catching with a huff of black smoke billowing from the tailpipe. Hutch eased into the early morning traffic and headed across town towards his partner's apartment. Hutch loved this time of day another difference between him and his dark haired counterpart. He was an early riser even on his days off where Starsky wouldn't crawl out of bed until ten in the morning if he had a choice.

Half an hour later, Hutch pulled up behind Starsky's Torino and climbed out of his car. He hurried up the steps to the deck and reached out for the doorknob, noticing at the last minute that the door was slightly ajar. Automatically falling into 'cop mode' he carefully drew his gun from his holster and moved to stand to one side of the door. "Starsky?" He called out loudly "Are you ready?" He paused and listened intently but there was no answer. Moving quickly, he burst through the front door, falling into a crouch and sweeping the living room with his gun. The apartment was empty and silent.

As he slowly straightened up, still alert for any unexpected danger, his foot brushed against something lying on the floor. Hutch glanced down and felt his stomach knot up when he saw Starsky's keys lying on the floor at his feet. Keeping his emotions tightly under control he quickly searched the rest of the apartment to make sure nobody was hiding in the bathroom or the single bedroom. As he expected, the apartment was empty. With a heavy heart, he reached for the phone to call in his partner's apparent disappearance.

"This is Hutchinson. Give me Captain Dobey," he barked when the switchboard operator answered his call to headquarters. A few minutes later, Dobey's gruff voice growled in his ear.

"Dobey."

"Captain, its Hutch. I came by Starsky's place to pick him up and he isn't here." He paused and then added, "It looks like somebody may have been waiting for him when he got home last night."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Missing person."

"That's a missing officer," Dobey reminded him with a grunt. "Alright, I'll put out an APB on Starsky and send a crime lab team over to his place right away."

"Thanks, Cap." Hutch said gratefully. The necessary call completed, he sank down on the sofa to wait for backup to arrive. He struggled to keep his fears at bay. This wasn't the first time that one of them had been abducted leaving it to the other one to find them before it was too late. Still, each time Starsky was in danger, Hutch's protective nature went into overdrive.

Within an hour, the crime lab team arrived followed shortly by Captain Dobey. Dobey and Hutch stood to one side as the crime team got to work, looking for evidence and dusting for fingerprints.

"The door was ajar when I got here," Hutch told Dobey "That's how I knew something was wrong. Then when I came in, I found Starsky's keys lying on the floor just inside the doorway. He must have dropped them when he came in. Somebody had to have been waiting for him."

As if to confirm Hutch's suspicions, one of the crime scene techs came forward to inform them that it looked like someone had jimmied a bedroom window and gained access to the apartment that way. He also told them that a minute trace of blood had been found on the floor in front of the doorway indicating that Starsky had been taken by surprise when he entered the apartment. The news did little to ease Hutch's worried mind.

In the rear of the building, another tech found some faint tire tracks in the soft ground but they were too indistinctive to make a useful impression. That seemed to be all the evidence they could find. It wasn't much to go on but it was all they had.

Securing the apartment, Hutch and Dobey left. Dobey went back to headquarters while Hutch hit the streets to see if he could find out anything about a possible hit on the two detectives. His first stop was the Pits, a local neighborhood bar and grill owned by a good friend of both men.

Huggy Bear was a tall thin black man with hawk-like features and a jive, easy going manner. Only the Internal Revenue Service, the liquor board, and the Department of Motor Vehicles knew his real name. Besides being a good friend to the two detectives, he was also one of their best informants. Very little went down on the streets that Huggy Bear didn't know about.

Since it was still early, the bar hadn't opened for business yet. Hutch knocked loudly on the rear door that opened into the kitchen area. A few minutes passed before the door was opened by Huggy Bear himself.

"Well, if it isn't the white knight. Where's your better half?" he asked peering over Hutch shoulder for Starsky.

"Somebody snatched him from his place sometime last night," Hutch told him grimly. "I need to know if you've heard anything, anything at all, about somebody gunning for us?"

"Nada," Huggy said in a concerned voice "But, I'll do some asking around and see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Hug," Hutch said gratefully. The two friends exchanged a silent look of understanding until Hutch turned and walked away.

Hutch spent the rest of the day tracking down leads and coming up empty. Finally, sometime after midnight, he returned to Starsky's apartment to regroup. That was another common practice when one of them was hurt or missing, the other one tended to stay at his friend's apartment. Somehow, it made them feel closer to their missing or injured partner to be surrounded by their things. Hutch ignored the crime scene tape on the front door and unlocked the door, stepping inside. The apartment was much too quiet without the dark haired half of the team to liven things up. Hutch slumped down on the sofa and leaned his head back against the cushions closing his eyes for a moment. The next thing he knew it was morning and sunshine was streaming through the windows.

"Damn it!" he grumbled as he shoved himself to his feet. He silently cursed his rebellious body for giving into to exhaustion. He had no time for sleep, not until Starsky was found.

A knock at the door made him start. Crossing the room in a few long strides, he opened the door to find Lizzie standing on the deck. She smiled at him shyly and said,

"I heard about David. I figured I'd find you here."

"Lizzie," Hutch said guiltily "I'm so sorry. I forgot all about dinner last night."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. You had more important things on your mind. Have you heard anything? Anything at all?"

"No, nothing." Hutch said with a heavy sigh. His shoulders sagged in despair and his entire posture looked dejected. Lizzie immediately stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. In heels, she was tall enough to look him in the eyes.

"It'll be okay," she said encouragingly "You'll find him. I know you will. In the meantime, I'll be here whenever you need me."

"What have I ever done to deserve someone like you?" Hutch questioned with an affectionate smile as he gently kissed her lush lips. Lizzie was the first one to pull back.

"Go…find David." She told him. "I can wait….forever if I have to." With those words she turned and walked back out the door leaving a stunned Hutch behind. Lizzie was one of the few women in his life that had accepted his relationship with Starsky without feeling threatened by it. That was a rarity that Hutch was grateful for. It made times like this easier to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The contents of the letter described in this chapter has been taken directly from Jan's original story "Finally coming Home" The only thing that has been changed is the date.**

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Starsky became aware of as he drifted towards consciousness was the intense throbbing in his head. It felt like someone was inside his skull trying to pound their way out with a sledgehammer. The second thing he became aware of was that his hands were tied behind him and his ankles were bound together severely limiting his movements. With some effort, he forced his eyes open, blinking rapidly to clear his cloudy vision. He appeared to be inside some sort of vehicle, a van from the appearance of the interior. The air was hot and stuffy, making it hard to breathe.

Starsky instinctively pulled at the ropes holding him captive but the knots were tied securely and he couldn't loosen them. He closed his eyes and struggled to calm his breathing. From the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him combined with a sense of disorientation, Starsky knew he probably had a concussion. Sighing softly he took assessment of the situation. It was obvious that whoever had abducted him didn't want him dead, at least not right away, or they would have killed him at his apartment.

Starsky and Hutch had made more than their fair share of enemies over the years and this wouldn't be the first time that one of those enemies had come after one of the two detectives with revenge in mind. Starsky had barely survived an attempted assassination attempt two years before. Despite all the odds against him, he had fought his way back to health and back to the streets with Hutch. There was no way of knowing who might be behind this latest attack. All Starsky could do was wait and see what his captors had in mind for him and pray that Hutch found him before it was too late. Against his will, his eyes slowly drifted shut as he lost consciousness once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A hard kick to the stomach forced Starsky awake with a grunt of pain and a ragged gasp for air. His captors stood above him leering down at him. Instinctively, Starsky scanned their features committing the details to memory and assigning them names in his mind.

The tallest and apparently the oldest of the two men had a deeply lined face with a sharp nose and stringy brown hair. He was tall and skinny, his jeans hanging off his hips. Starsky named him slim since he was so tall and thin.

The second man was younger with soft brown eyes, neatly trimmed brown hair, and a soft, out of shape body. Starsky automatically named him Junior.

"Wakey, wakey pig…" Slim sneered through a mouthful of decayed teeth. "You'll miss all the fun." He laughed a high thin sound that sent a chill down Starsky's spine. Slim's eyes were cold and flat with no sign of compassion or emotion. Starsky had seen men with eyes like that before, dangerous men who killed without mercy or remorse.

Junior reached down and grabbed Starsky's arm, jerking him to his feet and wrapping his arms around his chest to keep him upright. For the first time, Starsky realized that his feet were untied even though his wrists were still securely bound. With a gleeful grin, Slim slammed a fist into Starsky's stomach followed almost immediately by a hard right cross to his chin. Starsky glared into the other man's eyes his defiance shining through. In a breathless tone, he said, "That all ya got? What's the matter? Can't you get it off unless you're beating up someone who can't fight back?"

"Shut up, punk!" Slim snarled with another hard punch to Starsky's abdomen knocking the air out of his lungs and making him gasp for breath. The beating continued relentlessly for several minutes. Then at a signal from Slim, Junior suddenly pushed Starsky aside. The brunet lost his balance, stumbled and fell. He screamed in pain as he fell into the hot embers from the fire. Instinctively, Starsky rolled away from the heat and the pain.

"Guess that'll teach you to mouth off to me, you prick!" Slim snarled with another kick to Starsky's stomach. Starsky curled up into a fetal position in an attempt to protect the more vulnerable parts of his anatomy. Starsky lay there, breathing heavily, and trying to ride out the pain throughout his aching body. His right shoulder stung where the hot embers had burned through his shirt and burnt his skin. He could smell the scent of scorched hair. Starsky was relieved that he hadn't been burned any worse than he was.

The two men ignored him and walked away, sitting down in front of the makeshift tent. Slim pulled a bottle of liquor from his pocket and opened it. The two men began passing the bottle back and forth, drinking greedily. Starsky hoped they would drink and forget about him for a while to give him time to regroup. He had no doubt that these men planned on killing him but they obviously wanted him to suffer first. Starsky vowed not to give them the satisfaction of seeing any trace of fear in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of death he had faced it too many times in his life to be afraid of dying. But, he did regret leaving Hutch behind to suffer alone.

Starsky closed his eyes and thought about his partner. The thought of the big blond was comforting and helped to soothe his ragged nerves. The two men had been through a lot in their time together. More than most partners and definitely more than most friends. But the traumas they had faced together had helped to cement the bond between them, a bond that would never be broken. It was that bond that Starsky knew would keep Hutch searching for him until he found him.

The two men drank until the bottle was empty and then they decided to have some more fun with Starsky. They swaggered over to where the defenseless brunet was lying on the ground watching their approach with wary eyes.

"Whatcha looking at?" Slim growled in a slurred, drunken voice. "You need to cool down, boy…" With a high pitched giggle he reached down and grabbed hold of Starsky's forearm, dragging him across the rough, rocky ground. Starsky felt the rocks and hard ground scraping against his skin as his shirt was pulled up over his torso.

Suddenly, Starsky heard the splash of water and then felt the chill as the water soaked through his clothing. His heart began to pound with fear. With his hands tied he couldn't swim if he had too. As Slim pulled him into deeper water, Starsky began to struggle helplessly. When Slim released his arm, Starsky had just enough time to take a deep breath before he sank beneath the surface of the water. As his lungs began to burn, he tried to fight his way back to the surface. Darkness was clouding his vision when he felt someone grab him by the hair and pull him back to the surface. He desperately pulled in deep gasps of air to fill his tortured lungs. Then suddenly, he was released again and immediately sank below the surface. Slim kept up his 'game' until Starsky was only semi-conscious from the repeated near drowning.

Starsky was vaguely aware of being pulled out of the water and drug back to the makeshift camp. He shivered violently chilled from the wet, cold clothes. Slim let Starsky's bruised and battered body drop carelessly to the ground and walked away, ignoring him once more now that his 'fun' was over. Starsky lay there, shivering and coughing as he choked up some of the foul tasting water that he had inadvertently swallowed. He slowly sank into a semi-dazed state not entirely unconscious but not fully alert either.

He was not aware of the two men leaving for a couple of hours and then returning to camp accompanied by a third man. David Tuber strolled over to where Starsky was lying on the ground and examined the battered body closely. Satisfied that Starsky was still breathing; he straightened up and joined the other two men who were sitting in front of the tent.

"How long we gonna keep him alive?" Todd growled as they were joined by their partner.

"We'll finish him off tomorrow…after he writes the note." 

"I think we should just waste him and get it over with," Matt muttered sullenly. He was quickly tiring of the game. He just wanted to get it over and go home.

"You're not getting paid to think," Tuber growled at him "This is how the man who paid us wants this done and that's how we're going to do it."

****

Starsky knelt on the ground with his hands still tied behind his back and watched in silence as Todd and Matt built the crude wooden box that they planned to bury him in. The third man, that Starsky realized was a police officer, seemed to take perverse pleasure in describing in great detail how they planned to kill him and then bury him here on this mountain where nobody would ever find his body.

Tuber suddenly knelt down beside Starsky and grabbed his left hand. As he started tugging at the rings Starsky wore on his left pinky, the brunet resisted by trying to close his fingers into a fist to keep him from removing the rings. Starsky cried out in pain when Tuber grabbed his right forefinger and bent it backwards until it broke with an audible snap. His other fingers automatically unclenched, allowing Tuber to remove the rings. He smirked as he tucked them into his pocket.

Starsky sat there with his head bowed, blinking back tears of anger and pain. He knew that he was quickly running out of time. They would kill him soon and bury him in this god forsaken place. Starsky didn't even have any idea where he was but he had a feeling that he was a long way from Bay City. Starsky had always known that someday his luck would run out. He just hoped that if his body was ever found, it wouldn't be Hutch who found it.

As dusk began to fall, Tuber approached Starsky cautiously. Kneeling down, he untied the brunet's wrists and handed him a pencil and a piece of paper. Pulling a gun from underneath his jacket, Tabor pointed it at Starsky and said, "You're going to write a little note for your partner telling him goodbye. We'll make sure he gets it after you're dead."

Starsky hesitated until he felt the barrel of the gun pressing against his temple. "Write it or I'll shoot you right now." Tuber snarled fiercely. With the barrel of the gun pressed firmly against his left temple, Starsky began to write with a shaky hand:

_Oct. 6, 1984 _

_Dear Hutch, _

_I don't know why they are letting me do this, but I'm not about to ask questions at this point. I don't know when or even if you will ever read this, but in the faint hope that you will someday... I want you to know some things. _

_1. Please, tell Ma and Nick that I love them. On second thought, you can just tell Ma to tell Nick. I know how you just love to talk with my brother. _

_2. Know that I didn't go willingly. I will fight to my last dying breath to stay in this life. God Himself will have to tell me it's time. _

_3. Even as the gun that will most likely end my life is placed up against my ear, my last thoughts are of you and how much richer and fuller my life has been with you to have shared it with. _

_You know I don't like soapy scenes...  
>You know what's in my heart... <em>

_I love you Hutch. _

_See ya,  
>Starsky<em>

When he had finished writing, Tuber took the note and began to read it, smiling in satisfaction. With his attention distracted and the other two men standing several feet away, Starsky knew this was the only chance he had to try and escape. He spun around and kicked Tuber in the knee catching him unaware and knocking him to the ground. Turning on his heel, Starsky began to run across the clearing towards the trees, hoping to find a place to hide in the thick foliage.

Suddenly, a heavy weight landed on his back, dragging him to the ground. Almost immediately, fists and feet began assaulting him. Starsky managed to get in a few good punches of his own but he was still outnumbered. Within minutes, the three men had beaten the rebellious brunet into unconsciousness.

"Stupid bastard!" Tuber snarled kicking Starsky violently in the side, hard enough to lift his body a few inches off the ground.

"Why don't we just put him in the coffin and bury him right now?" Todd said rubbing his chin where Starsky had slugged him. "We got the note and we got the rings. That should be enough to get us the money. And he looks dead enough right now that nobody could tell the difference."

"This is personal now. I want the fucker awake and looking at me when I put a bullet in his head. I want him to watch me kill him." Tuber said as he wiped a smear off blood from his mouth where his bottom lip had been split open in the fight. "Get him back to camp. We'll kill him at dawn." Tuber walked away leaving Todd and Matt to pick up Starsky and carry him back to camp.

"I'm getting tired of that prick calling all the shots." Todd grumbled as the brothers picked up Starsky and began carrying him back towards their camp sight. "I ain't gonna take much more of him bossing me around and treating me like dirt."

"Me neither." Matt agreed with a curt nod of his head.

Back at the camp, Tuber picked up the note that he had dropped when Starsky caught him by surprise. He never noticed the blotches he got on the paper from the blood on his fingers. He folded the note into a neat square and put it into his pocket along with the rings.

Matt and Todd dumped Starsky's unconscious body on the ground beside the campfire and then walked over to the tent to sulk. Tuber knelt down and swiftly tied Starsky's wrists behind his back. Since the brunet was unconscious, Tuber didn't bother to tie his ankles together.

Sometime around midnight, Starsky opened his eyes with a groan as he tried to shift his aching body to a more comfortable position. His first escape attempt may have failed but he planned on trying again. It would be more difficult with his hands tied behind his back but he would rather die in a futile bid for freedom than to sit meekly and let them shoot him.

It was almost dawn before Starsky felt confident enough to make his move. He stumbled to his feet, staggering momentarily as he sought his balance. Moving as quietly and quickly as he could, Starsky made his way across the clearing and into the shelter of the surrounding woods. He hadn't gone far when he heard the sound of angry shouts and curses. He knew that his escape had been discovered. He tried to move faster but it was difficult making his way through the thick foliage without the use of his hands.

He heard the sound of trampling behind him and then he heard the crack of a high powered rifle. A bullet whined past his head, barely missing him. As Starsky stumbled forward, desperate to escape his captors, another shot rang out behind him. Starsky felt an explosion of pain in his head even as he felt his foot slip on some loose gravel. He fell into the darkness even as he fell down the side of a deep ravine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The character of Hannah Dobbs who is introduced in this chapter is the original creation of Jan in Va. Used with the permission of the original author. **

**Chapter 4**

Todd and Matt were startled awake by the sound of Tuber cursing and yelling. As he opened his eyes and sat up, it only took Todd a minute to realize that the cop was gone.

"Get your asses moving!" Tuber bellowed at the two brothers. "We have to find the son of a bitch before anybody else does! He couldn't have gotten very far…he was here ten minutes ago when I went to take a piss."

Tuber pulled his gun from his holster and Matt grabbed a rifle from inside the tent. The three men hurried towards the dense woods. It didn't take long for Tuber to spot the figure of a man not far ahead of them. Matt saw him too and raised his rifle taking a shot.

When the man kept moving, Matt took careful aim and fired again. He saw the other man stumble and then fall forward into the overgrown brush.

"I got him!" Matt crowed as he crashed through the brush towards the spot where he had seen Starsky fall. He skidded to a stop startled when he almost fell over the side of a deep ravine that had been hidden by the overgrown foliage. He cursed when he realized that his prey had fallen into the ravine and lay at the bottom, his left arm twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Fuck!" Todd grumbled as he joined his brother at the edge of the ravine. "How the hell are we going to get him out of there without breaking our necks?"

"Why don't we just leave him there?" Matt suggested "He looks dead anyway. Ain't that what that McFarland guy that hired us wanted?"

"You stupid bastard!" Tuber growled. "We won't get the rest of the money unless we bury him according to the plan!"

"Don't yell at us!" Todd snapped, fed up with Tuber ordering them around. "You're the one who tied him back up last night! You should have remembered to tie his feet!"

"Well, I sure as hell ain't climbing down there to get him out," Matt complained with a shake of his head.

"Neither am I." Todd declared

"You two assholes are going to do exactly what I tell you to do!" Tuber said "Or maybe he won't be the only one buried up here where nobody will ever find the bodies!" he smiled coldly "I doubt if anyone would miss either one of you. We'll go back and get the ropes out of the car so we can get down there and get his body."

The men continued to argue as they walked back to their hidden campsite. They retrieved some heavy ropes from the trunk of Todd's van. Unknown by Tuber, Todd still had their prisoner's gun hidden in his jacket pocket. The three men walked back into the woods, heading in the opposite direction from where the cop's body had fallen. Todd had remembered that there was another way into the ravine but they would have to hike through the woods to get to it. As they walked, the ground slowly began to slope downhill allowing them to easier access to the far end of the ravine where they could walk back to where the cop had fallen. When they finally got there, they were startled to discover that Starsky's body had disappeared.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Todd snapped, looking around the area with an annoyed frown. "He sure as hell looked dead to me."

"Maybe some animal already found the body and drug it off." Matt suggested a bit nervously. He knew that there were bears and coyotes up here on the mountain. Even a couple of mountain lions had been spotted from time to time. There was a hint of fear as he looked around as if he expected a wild animal to suddenly pounce. A rustling in the bushes accompanied by a low growl made him jump. 'I'm not wasting my time looking for his body." Matt declared firmly. "I'm going back to camp."

"So, am I." Todd said siding with his brother.

Tuber glanced up at the darkening sky. A storm was moving in. They would go back to camp and he would take care of these two losers and then continue searching for the damn cop's body alone. A thin smile tugged at his lips, then the money would be all his and he wouldn't have to share.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hannah Dobbs pushed a strand of long dark auburn hair out of her face as straightened up from gathering the herbs and plants that grew wild in the woods. Plants and herbs that she used for her homemade remedies. Mountain remedies that had been passed down in Hannah's family from generation to generation. Now Hannah was the last of her line in these mountains and, unless she married and had a family someday, those secrets would die with her.

Hannah's eyes clouded with sadness as she thought about her parents, both dead now for almost six months. Hannah had been alone since then. She had been born and raised on this mountain and had never been outside its boundaries. She was lonely but this was the only place where she felt safe and protected. The thought of leaving the mountain terrified her.

Angel, her two year old German Shepard, pricked her ears forward and growled softly alerting Hannah to possible danger. Hannah stopped and listened. She could hear the sound of voices nearby. Strangers seldom came to this part of the mountain so she felt alarmed for a moment. She gave a hand signal to silence Angel who immediately obeyed and moved to stand close to her side. Her curiosity aroused, Hannah moved silently through the foliage, stopping and peering through the heavy brush in amazement and disbelief. A man's body was sprawled at the bottom of Devil's Gorge. She listened to the conversation of the three men on the ridge above. She knew that the only other way into the ravine was to come in from the opposite end. That was a good thirty minute hike. That gave her enough time to hide the injured man.

Cautiously, she slowly took a step closer, her heart pounding frantically in her chest. The man's clothes were torn and dirty and his face was cut and heavily bruised. What appeared to be a burn covered his right cheek from just below his eye down to his jaw line. The man had obviously been beaten and beaten badly over a period of time. The left side of his face was covered with blood that was still seeping from a jagged wound across his left temple that disappeared into his hair line.

Hannah didn't know who the man was. But, she knew she had to help him if she could. She could see his chest rising and falling with each labored breath he took. Hannah stood there deep in thought for several minutes. She knew she couldn't move the man by herself. She would need to make a makeshift pallet to get him back to her cabin. But, she couldn't leave him lying in the open while she made her preparations. She had no idea where he had come from or how he had got there but it was obvious that he hadn't come willingly, not with his hands tied behind his back.

With her mind made up, Hannah stepped forward and quickly untied the man's hands. She carefully eased him over onto his back. His left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, obviously broken. Gently, she placed the injured arm over his chest and let it rest there. The man moaned slightly but didn't open his eyes. Moving to the man's head, Hannah grabbed the man's shirt and began pulling him back towards the woods behind her. It was slow going, he was heavier than he looked, but finally Hannah had him safely hidden from view. Returning to where he had been lying, she picked up the length of rope that had bound his hands and draped it around her neck in case she needed it later. Then she used a broken branch with the leaves still attached to cover up her tracks and the drag marks she had made.

She looked up in alarm when she heard the sound of voices in the distance. She darted out of sight in the heavy brush, peering out carefully. She caught her breath when she saw three men, two of them armed with guns, walking down the ravine from the far end. She ducked out of sight as they drew closer.

Hannah listened to the conversation between the three men. When she saw the badge pinned to one man's shirt a new fear made her heart pound harder. If one of the men was the law then who was the man she had found? Somehow, Hannah instinctively knew that the injured man wasn't dangerous but these men were. She remained silent as the men argued between themselves about continuing their search for the missing man. When she heard the comment about the wild animals in the area, Hannah grinned as an idea suddenly occurred to her. Making sure to keep out of sight, she shook the bushes in front of her while at the same time giving Angel a hand signal. Angel bared her fangs and began to make a deep, menacing growl in her throat. Hannah's ruse seemed to work at two of the men immediately decided to return to their camp. Hannah remained hidden, breathing a sigh of relief as the men disappeared out of sight. She knew she didn't have much time. She had to get the injured man back to her cabin before they decided to return and continue their search.

"Stay." Hannah said, ordering Angel to stay with the injured man and protect him until she returned. The dog immediately lay down next to the man and rested her head on her paws. Hannah turned and walked deeper into the woods until she came to the spot where she had tied her horse, a big bay draft horse named Buddy. Swiftly untying the big animal, she led him back to where the injured man lay. Hannah pulled the faded, threadbare blanket that she had used as a makeshift seat from the horse's broad back. Spreading it out the ground, she quickly tore off several long strips. With that task finished, she searched the surrounding area until she found two long, heavy branches that were perfect for her needs.

The sound of gunshot echoed in the distance, startling her momentarily. Gunfire was not uncommon here in the mountains. Everyone hunted to supplement their meager diets. But, the memory of the three men she had seen made her afraid for her own safety as well as the safety of the injured man she was determined to help. She worked quickly to get him ready to mover. She fastened the blanket between the two branches making a makeshift stretcher. Laying it as close as possible to the injured man's side, she gently rolled him to the left and slid the pallet underneath him. When she rolled him back over, he was lying on the blanket. Hannah carefully positioned him and used a strip of material she had left to tie his broken arm securely to his chest so it wouldn't be jarred anymore than necessary on the rugged trip back to her cabin.

With her patient ready to be moved, she used the rope looped around her neck and used it to fasten the two branches over the horse's rump. Finally, she grabbed a handful of mane and pulled herself onto the horse's broad back. Clucking softly, she grabbed two hands full of mane and held on as Buddy made his way back home. It was as if the big draft horse knew that he was hauling a precious cargo and had to move slowly. Angel trotted along beside the injured man still protecting him from harm. It was dark and a storm was brewing when they finally reached the small clearing where the Dobbs cabin stood. Hannah guided the horse up to the front porch and then jumped down.

Quickly she checked on the injured man. He was still alive but his breathing was heavy and labored. She knew that she needed to get him inside where she could care for him properly. Unfastening the branches from Buddy's rump, she angled that end of the makeshift stretcher so that it leaned against the porch. She slapped Buddy on the rump and watched as the big horse galloped across the clearing to the rundown barn and disappeared inside. Hannah knew he would stay there until she was able to tend to him.

Grabbing the opposite end of the stretcher, Hannah lifted it until it was parallel with the porch and then pushed it forward so that the man was now lying on the wooden planks of the porch. She paused for a few minutes to catch her breath. Hannah was a petite woman but years of working the fields with her father had left her stronger than she looked.

Finally, she climbed up the steps to the porch and grabbed the other end of the stretcher. Pushing the front door open with her backside, Hannah pulled her burden into the cabin. She knew he was too heavy for her to get on the bed, so she pulled him over beside the bed and made him as comfortable as possible. Angel followed and lay down in her usual spot in front of the fireplace. Resting her muzzle on her front paws, her eyes followed Hannah as she moved around the cabin.

Quickly she gathered up her supplies, bandages, several of her homemade medicines, scissors and a pan of warm water from the bucket that set on the back of the old wood burning stove. Moving back to the man's side, she knelt down and looked closely at his face. In spite of the bruises and cuts, Hannah could see that he was a handsome man with thick, dark curls and an olive complexion.

She started cutting off the torn and ripped clothing trying hard not to look at the private parts of the man's body as she undressed him. Thankfully, she was able to keep his underwear intact and her virtue unmarred. Even though she was in her mid-twenties, Hannah was still a virgin and had never seen a man's naked body before. Her father had kept Hannah and her mother isolated and secluded here on this mountain determined to keep his only child an innocent who would remain with them so she could care for him and his wife in their old age. Dying in their late forties had never been part of his plans.

Using the water and a bar of handmade soap, Hannah carefully washed the grime, dirt and dried blood from the man's body. Besides his obviously broken arm she was certain that he also had some broken ribs from the sound of his harsh, raspy breathing. She hoped he didn't have any internal bleeding or injuries. That was the one thing she was not equipped to care for.

Once she had his body clean, she set the broken arm and made a homemade splint to immobilize it until it healed. She also wrapped several pieces of material around his chest and fastened it tightly to support any broken ribs he might have. With those tasks done, she turned her attention to the rest of his injures. The bruises, while painful, would have to heal on their own. He had some deep cuts and lacerations that needed stitches. That Hannah could do. She carefully threaded a needle with some heavy thread and went to work. Relieved when she finished, Hannah rocked back on her heels and looked at her handiwork with satisfaction. She had cared for his injures the best she could now all she could was wait and watch for infection. Satisfied that he was resting as comfortably as possible, Hannah rose to her feet and began to prepare her evening meal.

As she sat at the tiny wooden table eating her evening meal, she glanced over at the man lying on the floor. If he lived she knew that eventually he would leave and she would be alone again. Suddenly, that idea was no longer appealing but the thought of leaving the mountain and looking for a life elsewhere was terrifying. And, if he died, she would bury him on the hill behind the house beside her folks.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I Hope you are enjoying the continuation of this little saga that I started with Jan In Va. Would Love to hear your thoughts on this story.**

**Chapter 5**

Captain Dobey watched the big blond pacing back and forth in his office. Starsky had been missing for 4 days and without any leads on his whereabouts, Hutch was like a powder keg ready to blow. Dobey knew just how close his best team of detectives were and he worried about both of them, sometimes more than he should. Over the years, they had become almost like an extended part of his family. His seven year old daughter, Rosie, even called them Uncle Ken and Uncle Dave.

Hutch stopped his pacing and turned to look at Dobey with a glum expression on his face. "There's nothing! Nobody seems to know anything!" He sat down heavily in one of the chairs facing Dobey's desk, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He buried his face in his hands and mumbled "He's out there somewhere…I know he is. I just have to find him."

"Hutch, I want you to go home and get some sleep." Dobey said gruffly "And that's an order. You're not going to be any good to Starsky if you end up in the hospital because you're not taking care of yourself."

"He's out there somewhere, Cap…and he's depending on me to find him," Hutch said plaintively. He looked at the Captain, his eyes mirroring the depth of his fear and his concern for his partner's welfare. Dobey knew how Hutch felt. He had a lost a partner when he was working the streets and he had never fully gotten over that loss. Unable to work the streets any longer, he had moved up in the ranks to his present position as Captain of Homicide and commanding officer of the elite Zebra units.

"Go home, Hutch. Get some rest." Dobey repeated in a soft gentle voice unlike his usual gruff manner.

Hutch hesitated and then lumbered to his feet. With heavy steps he left the Captain's office and exited the squad room. As he strode down the hallway, several of his co-workers hurried by him without a greeting. Everyone knew to give Hutch a wide berth when his partner was missing or in danger.

Hutch left the building by the rear exit and crossed the parking lot to where he had parked the Torino. Not only was the Torino a more reliable vehicle than his car (a fact that he would never have admitted to his partner) but driving it helped him feel closer to his missing partner.

He started the powerful engine and pulled out of the parking lot, merging with the late afternoon traffic. Without even thinking about it, he automatically headed towards Starsky's apartment. As he drove he thought about calling Lizzie but he wasn't really in the mood for her company. He knew that he had been neglecting her since Starsky went missing and he felt guilty about that. Luckily, she seemed to understand and for that he would always be grateful.

Reaching Starsky's apartment, he parked in the drive and climbed out of the Torino. His own car was parked haphazardly at the curb. He walked up the steps to the deck and unlocked the front door. Wearily, he removed his leather jacket and tossed it over the back of the sofa. He sighed heavily as his exhaustion finally caught up with him. His stomach growled with hunger but the thought of eating made him feel nauseated.

Still, he knew he needed to keep his strength up so he trudged into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator peering disinterestedly at the contents. He finally decided to scramble some eggs. That would make a nutritious but light meal. He reached down and pulled a skillet out of the cabinet and sat it on the stove. Turning the heat on low, he melted some butter then added the beaten eggs, stirring them gently as they cooked. His eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears as he thought about all the nights he had made this same meal for himself and Starsky after a long, hard day.

When the eggs were done he scrapped them onto a plate, adding two pieces of lightly buttered toast, and sat down at the table. He forced himself to eat half of the meal before he pushed the plate away and stood up.

He wandered into the living room, absently running his fingers over some of Starsky's cherished possessions: one of his model ships that he painstakingly built by hand, some of the Mexican pottery he collected, a picture of the two of them standing with their arms around each other. Everything in the apartment held a special memory and made the absence of his partner hurt even more. He went into the single bedroom and flopped down across the bed. Surrounded by the familiar scent of his partner that clung to the bedding, he fell into an exhausted slumber.

The sun was shining brightly when he opened his eyes. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he was startled to find that he had slept for almost twenty-four hours. Shoving himself to his feet, he searched through Starsky's dresser until he found a pair of his jeans that he had left there and one of his shirts that Starsky had borrowed but never returned.

He went into the adjoining bathroom and reached into the tub to turn on the shower. He adjusted the water to a comfortable level then stripped off the clothes he had been wearing for the past two days. Stepping beneath the spray of the shower he let the water pound down on his shoulders and back relieving some of his tension. He stood there until the water started to chill, then he quickly lathered up his body and then rinsed off. He finished by washing his hair with Starsky's shampoo.

Climbing out of the tub, he grabbed a towel and briskly dried off, wrapping the towel securely around his waist while he used Starsky's razor to shave off his week's growth of beard. He had to admit that he did feel refreshed and more alert when he was done with his grooming. Dressing quickly, he left the apartment and headed out to spend another day chasing down possible leads and questioning anyone who might be able to help him find Starsky.

After another day with no success at locating the missing half of his soul, he found himself driving to Lizzie's downtown apartment. She answered his knock with a pleased smile on her face.

"Ken!" she said happily "I'm so glad to see you. Come in."

She stepped aside to let Hutch step through the doorway. Shutting the door behind him, she turned to him and said,

"Any word on David?" The genuine concern in her voice was obvious. Hutch smiled faintly and slowly shook his head. Lizzie put a hand on his arm and led him over to the sofa. "Sit down. I'll get you some wine and I have a couple of steaks in the freezer." She eyed Hutch critically. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday." He told her truthfully not mentioning that it was only a few bites.

"I meant when is the last time you actually sat down and ate a meal." Lizzie chided him affectionately. Hutch smiled thinly. He knew that he had been busted. Lizzie brushed a soft kiss over his lips and said, "You just sit there and relax while I put the steaks under the broiler and get you that glass of wine."

Hutch knew he was lucky to have a woman like Lizzie in his life. She was smart, compassionate, and a good lover. Everything Hutch could want in a woman. And best of all, she accepted Starsky as part of the package. It had been Hutch's experience that not many women felt confident enough to do that in a relationship. Most women didn't want to feel like they were number two in their man's life. The only other woman that Hutch had ever met who had been that accepting and understanding had been Starsky's fiancé, Terry, who had been tragically killed by a man out for revenge against Starsky. The only other woman Hutch had ever dated who even came close to understanding his relationship with Starsky had been Gillian and she had died too because she had loved Hutch.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Lizzie's return. Smiling, she handed him a glass of white wine and gracefully sank down on the sofa beside him. "You look tired." She said

"I shouldn't be. I just slept for almost twenty-four hours," Hutch told her with a faint smile.

"You need to take care of yourself…for Starsky. He needs you to be rested and strong enough to keep going." Lizzie told him quietly.

"I'm trying," Hutch said "But, no matter how hard I try nobody seems to know anything. It's like Starsky just dropped off the face of the earth." He sighed wearily "He's still alive…I know he is…I can feel it. And I won't give up until I find him."

"I know you won't and so does he."

He spent a pleasant evening with Lizzie enjoying her company and letting her help him to stop worrying for a little while. He spent the night making love to her for hours and then fell asleep in her arms. The next morning, he was ready to continue his search.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hannah gently tended to her patient. The man she had found in the ravine was still unconscious and was starting to run a fever. He restlessly moved his head from side to side and moaned softly. Hannah gently bathed his face and torso with a cool cloth but it didn't seem to be helping.

Straightening up, she decided to make some willow bark tea. Willow bark had aspirin like properties that helped reduce fevers and relieve pain. Hannah opened a jar of dried willow bark that she had ground into a powder and measured 2 teaspoons into a pan of water. She let the tea simmer for l5 minutes and then let it steep for half an hour. When it had cooled, she poured it into a cup and carried it back over to the pallet on the floor.

Slipping one arms behind the man's head, she gently raised him up enough to hold the cup to his lips. It took some time but she finally managed to get most of the tea down her patient. Laying him back down, she quickly checked his other injuries. The gash on his temple was worrisome. It looked red and inflamed. It could be getting infected. She made a mental note to keep a close eye on it. She spread a homemade ointment on the other abrasions and cuts which seemed to be healing nicely.

Angel padded over to her side and nuzzled her gently. Smiling, she rubbed the dog's head fondly. Angel had been her only companion since her parents died. She had trained the dog herself to obey both hand signals and spoken commands. She knew that Angel would fight to the death to protect her from harm. Being alone now, having Angel there helped her feel safe and secure. So did the rifle mounted above the fireplace. Hannah was an excellent shot and often went hunting for game in the woods surrounding the cabin. She also had several hidden traps that she checked daily. Squirrels, possum, rabbit and fish was part of her regular diet. She also kept a milk cow and several chickens and once a year she slaughtered a hog for the meat. Life in the mountains was hard but it was the only life that Hannah had ever known.

She depended on the generosity of a neighbor on the other side of the mountain to keep her supplied with the staples she couldn't grow herself: sugar, flour, salt, and some of the spices that she used on a regular basis. They were the only other family she had contact with on the mountain. It was a simple way of life uncluttered by the modern world that existed in the valley below mountain.

"He's hurt really bad, Angel. I don't know if he's going to make it," she said as she continued to caress the dog beside her "I wonder what he was doing here on the mountain? I hope those men that were looking for him don't come back." Angel laid her head in her mistress's lap enjoying the loving attention and gentle touch.

Satisfied that Starsky was resting as comfortably as possible, Hannah stood up and walked over to the stove where a pot of stew was simmering. She knew that keeping the injured man dehydrated was the main priority right now, as well as keeping an eye out for infection. Infection was the one thing that had to be avoided if possible since there was no doctor readily available here on the mountain. That was why the mountain folk had to learn to care for their own injuries and illnesses using the age old remedies that had been passed down from generation to generation. Hannah had learned at an early age how to set a broken bone and to stitch up a wound.

Three days later, Starsky opened his eyes for the first time. His eyes were bright with fever and unfocused but he was awake. Hannah was mesmerized by those dark sapphire eyes. She smiled at him even though she knew that he wasn't really seeing her.

"It's going to be okay," she reassured him gently "You're going to be okay. You're safe now." Those eyes drifted shut but it was a natural restful sleep instead of the delirium that had held him captive since his rescue. Hannah brushed back a wayward curl from his forehead and gazed at his handsome features that were more recognizable now that the bruises were starting to fade and the swelling was going down.

Hannah's gaze drifted down his bare torso and lingered on the patchwork of scars that marred his chest and stomach. Obviously, whoever he was, this man was no stranger to pain. She recognized some of the old scars as bullet wounds and found herself wondering once more about this man's past. Sighing softly, she stood up and went about her other chores leaving Angel by his side to watch over him as he slept.

When Hannah turned in for the night, she patted Angel and said "Take care of him, girl." She knew that the obedient dog would lay by his side as they both slept, alerting Hannah if he needed her assistance during the night.

The next morning Hannah arose and immediately checked on the man. She was surprised to find that he had urinated during the night wetting both his underwear and the pallet he was lying on. She knew that was a good sign but it also presented a bit of a dilemma. He needed to be cleaned up but that meant taking off the rest of his clothes and touching a man in places that she had never touched anyone before. Still, his welfare was her responsibility and she would have to put her modesty aside.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she carefully tugged at the wet underwear. She slid them down his long muscular legs and laid them aside. Rising to her feet, she fetched a pan of water and some soap. She also found an old comforter to use as a dry pallet. Kneeling back by his side, she carefully rolled him to one side and pushed the wet blanket beneath him, at the same time spreading the dry comforter out behind him. Rolling him back over so that he was lying on the dry pallet, she shoved the wet blanket aside.

Taking another deep breath, she began to wash his flaccid genitals. She found herself examining the dusky colored cock that nestled in a patch of thick wiry curls with interest. Even flaccid the organ was long and thick. For a brief moment, she allowed her fingers to caress the heavy balls that hung between his legs. Her stomach fluttered with an emotion she couldn't identify making her blush self consciously. She quickly finished the task at hand and covered him with a sheet.

She dumped the used water outside and put it back in its usual place. She put out some food and fresh water for Angel, then went outside to gather the eggs and milk the cow. She knew that her patient was in safe hands with Angel by his side. When she returned to the cabin, Angel whined softly to get her attention. Glancing at the pallet, Hannah noticed that the man's eyes were open again and he was looking around the room. His eyes still looked feverish but he seemed more alert than before.

Hannah knelt down beside him so that he could see her clearly and smiled. "Hey, my name is Hannah. You're going to be okay."

"Hur..rts," he said in a hoarse, raspy voice finally focusing his eyes on her face.

"I know it does…just try to rest for now. I'll make some tea that should help with the pain." Even before Hannah finished speaking, he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep. She rocked back on her heels pleased that he seemed to be improving. While he slept, Hannah made two loaves of homemade bread. After they had finished baking, she whipped up some thick white gravy. Cutting off a slice of the still warm bread, she covered it with gravy and sat down at the table to eat her meager meal.

As she ate, she thought about the man she had been caring for. She was relieved that the worst of the crisis seemed to have passed. When he woke up the next time, she would try to get him to drink some more willow bark tea and maybe eat some broth. He needed to rest and regain his strength as his body continued to heal.

,


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hutch was sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on the notes lying in front of him. Starsky had been missing for almost two weeks without any clue to his disappearance. It was as if he had simply driven off into the traffic and vanished. Even the streets were quiet. Nobody seemed to know anything or at least nothing they were willing to admit to. When his extension rang, he grabbed the receiver and barked, "Hutchinson."

"Ken?" a soft, quiet voice said in his ear. Hutch immediately straightened up, his heart beating frantically in his chest when he recognized Rachel Starsky's voice. The two friends had made a pact years ago that whenever one of them was hurt or missing, the other one would not notify his partner's family until he absolutely had to. Hutch had been putting off calling Starsky's mother hoping to have some positive news to give her when he did finally call her.

"Rachel," he said with forced cheerfulness. "How are you?" He knew that it was an inane question as he tried to avoid the inevitable.

"Actually, I'm trying to reach David." Rachel said "He didn't call me Friday night…and he never misses a call unless something is going on. Is he there?"

Hutch took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. In a level voice he answered, "No, he's not. I'm sorry, Rachel…he's missing…"

"Missing?" Rachel repeated in a carefully controlled voice "What do you mean missing?"

"He disappeared almost two weeks ago," Hutch told her "Nobody seems to know anything or if they do…they're not admitting to it." He paused and then added, "I'm doing everything in my power to find him. He's still alive…I know he is…I can feel it…"

"Why didn't you call me? I had the right to know!" Rachel said sharply. "I know that David tends to keep things from me so he won't worry me…but I'm not that fragile. You had no right to keep something like that from me for this long." Her voice rose almost hysterically. Hutch listened in silence feeling in his heart that he deserved the rebuke.

"I'm sorry," Hutch said apologetically. "You're right. I should have called you sooner."

He heard Rachel exhale loudly and then exhale slowly. In a calmer voice with just a trace of a sob in her voice, she said, "I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said that to you. I know how you feel about my David. I've always been grateful that he had a friend like you to watch out for him. Sometimes it seems like my David attracts trouble. Michael was the same way and David is so much like his father…" Her voice trailed off into silence.

"I'll find him…I swear to you that I'll find him," Hutch promised her in a determined voice as he fought to keep his own emotions under control.

"If anyone can find him, you can. Let me know as soon as you find out anything…anything at all," Rachel said in a pleading voice that tore at Hutch's sensitive heart. "Please…"

"I will. I promise."

There was a soft click as Rachel hung up the phone. Hutch blinked back the tears that had gathered in his eyes as he slowly replaced his own receiver. He prayed that he would be able to live up Rachel Starsky's faith in him. He would go to his grave looking for his missing partner if that was what it took to find Starsky. Hope was all he had left. Hope and his own unfaltering faith which told him that Starsky was still out there somewhere and he was alive.

Hutch shuffled the papers on his desk into a neat buddle and shoved them in the drawer. Shoving himself to his feet, he strode out of the squad room and down the hall towards the elevator. His co-workers gave him a wide berth. They knew that with Starsky missing, Hutch had one thing and one thing only on his mind.

He punched the button for the elevator and waited impatiently for the doors to open. When they did, Hutch stepped inside and pushed the button for the ground floor. Thankfully he was the only one on the elevator. He was still disturbed by Rachel's call. Talking to Starsky's mother only reinforced how much he missed his partner. Lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed when the elevator stopped on the third floor and Minnie Kaplin, the resident computer guru, stepped in beside him.

"Hey, Hutch," Minnie said with a smile snapping the big blond out of his thoughts. "How're you doing?" She reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder gently caressing the tense muscles she could feel through the thin material of his shirt.

Hutch spared Minnie a soft smile. The petite woman with the thick black rimmed glasses habitually flirted outrageously with Starsky but she was still a close friend to both detectives. She often baked homemade treats and left them on their desk in the mornings. She was also more than willing to drop whatever she was doing to do a special favor for either one of them. She had been working her magic on the computer trying to find a lead to help Hutch find Starsky without any success.

"Hey, Minnie," Hutch said with a hopeful look into her deep brown eyes. "Any news?"

"I'm afraid not," Minnie said regretfully. "You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Only when I have to," Hutch said trying to make a joke out of his comment but failing miserably.

"You need to take care of yourself, " Minnie reminded him gently. "For Starsky's sake. He needs you now more than ever."

"I know. Thanks, Minnie."

The elevator stopped at the ground floor and Hutch stepped out, hurrying across the reception area to the main entrance. He knew that Minnie meant well and he was grateful for her concern but he had to focus on Starsky. That was his main priority now. He would sleep when his body demanded it and eat when he was forced to by either Huggy Bear or Lizzie.

The thought of Lizzie made him smile as he crossed the street to where he had parked that morning. They had been spending a lot of time together since Starsky had disappeared more at Lizzie's persistence than through Hutch's own actions. Lizzie's love helped keep him grounded and she was a good listener. She let Hutch vent his frustrations and anger as much as he needed offering him comfort and understanding afterwards. Hutch felt more comfortable with her than he had ever felt with any other woman and he couldn't ignore the feelings that were starting to surface.

Lizzie was waiting for Hutch at his apartment. The aroma of the food cooking on the stove filled the air making Hutch's mouth water involuntarily. Lizzie smiled warmly and held out a large glass of iced tea which Hutch accepted gratefully.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Lizzie suggested "Supper will be ready soon."

"I think I will," Hutch said in a weary voice as his exhaustion caught up with him. He drank the tea in one long swallow. He handed the glass back to Lizzie and added, "But, I'm not really that hungry."

"You're going to eat something," Lizzie told him firmly. "And then you are going to get a good night's sleep." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. She had learned when to push and when to back off. She sincerely cared for Hutch and she knew how much Starsky's disappearance was affecting him. She had always accepted the unique relationship between Starsky and Hutch knowing that she would always come in second in Hutch's affections. She was willing to accept that because she was in love with the kind hearted blond.

"Okay," Hutch said giving in gracefully as he walked into the bathroom to take his shower. A hot, relaxing shower sounded good to Hutch's tired, aching body. He knew that he was dangerously close to the edge but he would force his exhausted body to keep going as long as Starsky was out there somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hannah filled the bowl with the rich chicken broth and carefully carried it over to where the injured man lay on the tiny cot in one corner of the room. His fever had broken the day before and, with Hannah's help, he had managed to get to his feet and walk across the room to lie on the cot instead of remaining on the floor. He was still weak and in a lot of pain but he was gradually becoming more alert and oriented.

"Hey," Hannah said softly as she knelt down beside the low cot. "I made you some broth. Can you eat some for me?"

He turned his head to look at her with those expressive sapphire eyes that seemed to see right through her. Those eyes did funny things to Hannah's stomach that she had never felt before. Feelings that she wasn't sure she was comfortable with. She smiled as she held out a spoonful of the rich broth.

After a moment's hesitation, the man opened his mouth and let her feed him. Something about his actions reminded Hannah of a baby bird accepting food from its mother. She was pleased when he ate over half the bowl of broth before shaking his head and refusing to eat any more.

"My name is Hannah and this is my cabin. Can you tell your name?" He looked at her with a puzzled frown and shook his head from side to side. Hannah regarded him with a frown of her own. "What are you trying to tell me? That you don't know your name?"

He closed his eyes in frustration and finally said in a hoarse, raspy voice "David. I think my name is David."

"David what?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything else…" he admitted in a choked voice that was carefully controlled to suppress his emotions.

"It's okay…you hurt your head pretty bad," Hannah told him in a soothing tone. "Give it some time…I'm sure you'll be better soon."

"How long…" He whispered, opening his eyes and looking around the room anxiously.

"You've been here for almost a week." Hannah told him easily interpreting his unformed question. "You were pretty sick for a while."

"What happened?" Starsky asked looking at her for answers that he couldn't remember.

"I don't know for sure," Hannah told him gently not sure how much to tell him in his present condition. "I found you lying at the bottom of Devil's Gorge. It looked like you may have fallen from the top of the ridge." She decided not to mention the three men she had seen looking for him or the fact that his hands were tired behind his back when she found him. He was still too weak to be overwhelmed with too much information that he wasn't ready to hear.

"How bad?" he asked breathlessly. He was clearly tiring quickly from the simple exertion of talking.

"You have a lot of cuts and bruises…a pretty bad head injury…and a broken arm. Nothing that won't heal with enough time." She reached out and brushed her fingers through his thick, soft curls. "Get some rest. We can talk more later." Obediently, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hannah straightened up and carried the bowl over to the table. She sat it down and then walked out onto the front porch. Sitting down on the wooden planks she gazed off into the distance lost in her own thoughts. She was no closer to solving the mystery of the man's identity than she had been before. She hoped that she had been right when she told him that all he needed was some more rest and to finish healing for his memory to return. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to wake up in a strange place and not be able to remember anything about yourself or your past. Not even your name

Hannah may not have had a lot of book learning but she knew that his head injury had been serious enough to possibly have caused some brain damage which would explain his loss of memory. She remembered stories she had heard as she was growing up about other unfortunates on the mountain who had been injured in a farm or hunting accident and had been left simple minded. Some of the elderly mountaineers had been rendered the same way by strokes that had left them unable to care for themselves. Such things were simply facts of life here in the mountains. Events that were accepted as inevitable just like the fever that had taken the lives of her parents and left Hannah alone.

As the sun began to set beneath the horizon, Hannah rose to her feet and went back inside. She lit the lantern on the table bathing the large one room cabin with a soft light. Humming under her breath, she went about her evening chores. She checked frequently on the man who thought his first name was David but he continued to sleep peacefully. After finishing her tasks, Hannah slipped in a long cotton gown and blew out the lantern before turning in for the night. Soon she was sleeping soundly as Angel lay on the floor between the bed and the cot guarding both her mistress and the injured man.

The next morning, David was awake when Hannah returned from milking the cow and gathering eggs. She smiled brightly pleased to see him looking so alert. "Good morning," she said "You hungry? How about some scrambled eggs?" He didn't answer but she didn't really expect him to. He followed her with his eyes as she quickly began to prepare breakfast. When she was finished, she fixed a plate and carried it over to the cot. She helped David sit up. He leaned back against the wall for support. Hannah sat the plate on his lap and rocked back on her heels to see how he responded.

After several minutes, he slowly reached out and clutched the fork in his right hand. The fork shook as he speared a bite of eggs and guided the fork to his mouth. He took a bite, chewing slowly and then swallowing.

"Good job!" Hannah said in a pleased voice. She sat there and watched him eat, ready to assist him if need be. His hand was a bit unsteady and he dropped a few bites on the sheet but he still managed to eat most of his breakfast. Hannah noticed that he seemed to use his right hand awkwardly as if he weren't used to using it that much. That meant his left hand could be his dominant hand which would make it more difficult for him until his left arm healed.

When he was done eating, Hannah poured a cup of coffee and carried it over to him. His hand was too unsteady to hold the hot coffee safely so Hannah carefully helped him sip from the cup. When he made a face after the first sip she added a few spoons of sugar which seemed to satisfy him. When the cup was empty, he looked at her with crooked smile that immediately melted her heart.

"Thank you." He said quietly. His voice was still hoarse and raspy but sounded stronger than it had the day before.

"You're welcome," Hannah told him with a grin. "Now that you can eat…you should regain your strength pretty quickly."

David looked at her, his sapphire eyes clouded with sadness. "I still can't remember who I am or where I came from. I'm not even sure that my name is David…it just feels right somehow."

"Try not to think about that right now. Just take it easy and give your body time to heal. You've been through a lot and you're still pretty weak."

He raised a shaky hand and carefully brushed his fingertips across the healing wound on his left temple. "This is why I can't remember, isn't it?"

"I think so but I don't know for sure."

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know. I told you I found you at the bottom of Devil's Gorge. It looked like you had fallen from the top of the ridge. I brought you back here and I've been taking care of you. That's about all I can tell you."

David looked at her intently as if judging if he believed her or not. Finally, he sighed softly apparently satisfied temporarily with her answers. Hannah knew that she could not evade more detailed questions as he grew stronger. But, for now, it seemed best to keep him in the dark about some of the more graphic details of his ordeal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_November 26__th__, 1984_

Hutch stood a rigid attention his gaze focused on the horizon as the memorial service for Starsky began. There was no body to bury…no casket to bury to pay respects to. It was a small, very simple service that was being held to honor Starsky's memory. Hutch wasn't going to go because he still hadn't given up hope of finding his partner. But, Rachel Starsky had changed his mind.

He paused a moment in his thoughts remembering her words when she decided to have the memorial service for her missing son_. _

"_Ken, would you please stand with me to honor my dear son? I somehow feel close to him when you're near. Please Ken!"_

_Hutch remembered thinking at the time, "No, I can't…he's out there somewhere I KNOW he is."_

_But, Hutch knew he couldn't refuse her request when Rachel said in a small frail voice she never revealed to anyone during that nightmare. "I don't think I'll be able to be strong enough to survive the pain if you're not there with me, Ken."_

_Hutch could no more turn down her request at that moment any more than he could ever deny her son anything he had ever asked of him. It was something he could do to help Rachel and if being at the service helped her then Hutch felt, at the time, "At least I can tell Starsky that I did what I could to help his mom when he couldn't be there for her himself."_

_What Hutch had actually said to Rachel that day was, "I will be there with you and help you in anyway I can, but know this…" Rachel had looked up at Hutch with tears running down her face as she listened to his words. "I WILL find Starsky and I will bring home to you…I promise you…I WILL BRING HIM HOME SOMEDAY!"_

So, now, Hutch stood beside with Rachel Starsky on his left and Lizzie on his right, wearing his dress blues with all his medals pinned to his breast, listening to the words eulogizing his best friend and partner. After almost two months with no sign of Starsky, everyone else thought that he was dead, everyone except Hutch who refused to give up hope. Hope was all he had left.

Hutch let his thoughts drift again, back to the last time he had seen his partner.

"_Hey Hutch, whatcha want to do tonight now that we're finally free of this place?" Starsky said. "Go down to Huggy's, knock back a few cold ones?"_

"_Naw, I think I'll just go home…make an early night of it…" responded Hutch knowing full well that an early night wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the evening's festivities._

"_Sounds great Hutch…" answered Starsky. "How about I pick up a six pack and pizza and come over to your place for awhile?"_

_Hutch wasn't sure how to tell his partner that Lizzie had planned to come over and spend the night. "I should just tell him that I'm planning on company…no…why should I tell him that part?"_

_Hutch looked at Starsky square in the face, straight in the eye and told him that he would just rather be alone tonight if he didn't mind. He had an edge to his voice that Hutch really hadn't meant to come out, but he never was good at hedging the truth with his best friend._

_Hutch remembered thinking that he had fooled his old friend…that he hadn't caught the edginess of in his voice or Starsky had just ignored it as he simply brushed past Hutch and opened the door to the Torino._

_Well, OK then partner…." Starsky smiled coyly. "Enjoy your time __**alone**__, Hutch," emphasizing the word "alone" which meant for certainty that David Starsky didn't make his living as a detective for nothing. _

_Then with a knowing wink, the best friend he had ever had, peeled out of the police garage to parts unknown. His best friend had somehow known that he had plans for that evening with Lizzie. And ever since that night, Hutch had lived with the guilt that if she hadn't been so important to him his best friend would be with him now._

"If only I had gone with you, Starsk…or you had come with me!" Hutch thought as his eyes began to blur with unshed tears. "Would you have been kidnapped and ki…" Hutch couldn't even THINK the word. He couldn't think or say that word in connection with his partner's name.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GORDO allowing yourself to be taken!" Hutch's mind screamed angrily at his friend…at God…at anyone …at EVERYONE. Hutch reprimanded himself swiftly for thinking badly about his friend…and then his thoughts returned to his old familiar emotional friend where this case was concerned…guilt.

There had been no ransom, no phone calls, no prints on Starsky's car or at his apartment. It was as if Starsky had gunned up the Torino and rocketed out of the police garage and then simply vanished. The guilt he felt for not joining Starsky that night as the brunet had suggested was slowly eating Hutch alive.

Lizzie's gentle touch on his arm brought him out of his morbid thoughts. The service was over and the crowd was starting to thin out. Starsky would have pleased. Almost everyone in the department had made an appearance. Huggy Bear and Sweet Alice had also been among the mourners saying goodbye to a special friend.

Hutch slipped his arms around Rachel's shoulders. She was sobbing quietly into a hanky, her body trembling with pent up grief.

"Come on, Rachel," he said quietly "I'll take you back to the Dobey's so you can get some rest."

Captain Dobey and his family had insisted on putting Rachel up while she was in Bay City. She intended on staying just long enough to clear out Starsky's apartment and dispose of his possessions. She had already insisted that Hutch take whatever he wanted from the apartment. So, Hutch had taken Starsky's guitar, his favorite black leather jacket, the pictures of each of them, alone and together, that had been taken over the years, a couple of Starsky's ship models and some of the Mexican pottery. He had been stunned when Rachel insisted that he keep the Torino. She pointed out with a wary smile that Starsky's brother, Nicky, wouldn't need it since he was in jail for the next five years. Rachel chose a few of her son's possessions to remember him by including the memorabilia that Starsky had saved from his childhood. The rest would be packed up and delivered to Huggy to dispose of. The furniture was being donated to a local homeless shelter along with the small appliances and kitchenware.

Lizzie fell into step beside him as he guided Rachel back to his car. Lizzie had been Hutch's lifeline during his ordeal and he had come to count on her more than he cared to admit. She would never take Starsky's place in Hutch's heart or in his life but for now, she was there when he needed her the most.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_December 3__rd__, 1984_

With each day that passed David became stronger and more aware of his surroundings. As winter settled in the mountains, the days became shorter and there was a definite chill in the air. Even though most of California didn't get snow, they did at this altitude.

Hannah spent most her days canning vegetables and curing meat for the long months ahead. David seemed content to just sit at the table and watch her. He didn't talk much but Hannah didn't mind. She had become accustomed to not having anyone to talk to but Angel and she couldn't talk back.

As the bruises faded and the swelling went down, Hannah realized that David was younger then she had originally thought. He was a very good looking man with dark blue sapphire eyes and dark brown curly hair. His lean, muscular build indicated that he had been in good physical condition but the numerous scars that disfigured his torso frightened her. They silently spoke of a violent past.

The only odd thing that Hannah had noticed about her visitor was that David refused to leave the cabin. He was reluctant to even step out on the porch. Hannah knew that even if he didn't remember what had happened to him, his mind was telling him to be scared of the woods that surrounded the cabin. Hannah knew what it was like to be scared. She'd been scared a lot of times in her life especially since her parents had died and left her in this place alone.

As Hannah went about her chores, she noticed that David was sitting at the table with his head cradled in his hands. He was frustrated because he couldn't remember his past and he had frequent migraines when he tried to force himself to remember. Although he tried to suffer in silence when his head was hurting, Hannah had learned to recognize the pinched look of pain around his eyes. Without a word, she poured a cup of herbal tea and sat it on the table in front of him. David smiled his thanks and took a cautious sip of the soothing brew.

"Is there a town nearby?" David asked breaking the silence in the room.

"At the bottom of the mountain," Hannah said as she stirred the pan of fruit she had boiling on the stove. "But I've never been there."

"Why not?"

"My father wouldn't allow me or my mother to go to town with him. He said it was too dangerous." Hannah replied as she turned the fire down beneath the pan and left the fruit to simmer.

"You mean you've never been off this mountain?" David asked in a surprised voice.

"No," Hannah said in a matter of fact voice.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically sensing that he had overstepped his boundaries. "I didn't mean to pry."

"That's all right," Hannah said, gracing him with a rare smile as she sat down at the table across from him. "I know that the way we live here in the mountains must be very strange to you."

"I wouldn't know. I can't remember." He said with a hint of sarcasm. He quickly lowered his eyes to stare at the top of the table but not before Hannah caught a glimpse of the longing and despair in those dark blue orbs.

After a brief hesitation, Hannah reached out and covered his larger hand with her own. "You will…it's just going to take some time."

"Time," David said bitterly "Well, that's one thing I have plenty of right now."

Neither one of them had spoken of him leaving and going back to his life in the outside world. He didn't seem that anxious to leave and Hannah was beginning to enjoy having him around for the simple companionship of another person. Sometimes she still felt shy and awkward around him but he never seemed to notice or, if he did, he was too polite to point it out.

"I'm sure that you must have someone out there looking for you…friends or family…maybe even a wife."

David shook his head and raised his eyes to look at her intently. "I don't know how I know but I know that I've never been married."

"At least you remember that much. It's a beginning."

"It's like…I get these images in my head." David said quietly "They don't make much sense to me. I can't seem to put the pieces together so nothing clicks. They're just impressions and feelings but nothing I really remember."

"You can't punish yourself for not remembering," Hannah said sagely. It was her turn to lower her eyes as she added, "You were hurt really bad. You may never remember…"

"I know that," David said in a frustrated voice "But I have to keep trying…I have to know who I am…where I came from…how I ended up here."

"I can't imagine waking up and not remembering anything about myself," Hannah said somberly. "I know how hard it is for you. How badly you want to remember…but maybe some things are best forgotten."

"Someone brought me here, didn't they?" David asked "They brought me here to kill me. Right?"

"I don't know," Hannah said truthfully "But, there were three men who seemed to be looking for you the day that I found you. It was obvious that you had been beaten and your hands were tied behind you..." Hannah decided not to tell David that one of the men she had seen that day had been wearing a badge. Hannah may have been isolated her entire life and innocent about a lot of things but she trusted her instincts. And her instincts told her that this gentle man wasn't dangerous and couldn't have been involved in anything illegal. That made the three men who were looking for him that day the ones who were dangerous to both David and now herself.

Angel padded up to the table and nuzzled David's hand for attention. He smiled faintly as he petted her head. In the beginning he had been leery of Angel, almost as if he was afraid of dogs, but it hadn't taken Angel long to win him over. Now, she was almost as attached to David as she was to Hannah. Hannah had taught him some simple commands so that Angel would obey him too. At night the dog slept on the floor between their beds, silently watching over them both until morning.

"Supper will be ready soon," Hannah said as she rose to her feet and returned to her chores. "I made a rabbit stew with dumplings and fresh bread."

"Sounds good," David said with a lopsided smile. He seemed to like Hannah's cooking. He complimented her on the simple meals she prepared and had a good appetite. He was curious about the simple life that Hannah led and he seemed amused by the lack of modern conveniences within it.

Being observed so closely made Hannah self conscious at first, but she sensed that David meant no harm. Her way of life WAS strange to him and she was sure that even though he couldn't remember much of the life that he had led since coming to her mountain…that here he felt very out of place. She was; however, beginning to find herself hoping that David's feelings of strangeness would not be lingering long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_December 25th, 1984_

Christmas day at the Dobey household was generally a festive affair. The children had opened their presents when they got up that morning and the rest of the day was spent greeting friends and family members who stopped by to help celebrate the holiday. Delicious aromas filled the air from the treats that Edith Dobey had prepared. But, things were different this year. A pall hung over the festivities without Starsky's infectious joy at the holiday season.

Although he had been invited, Hutch had adamantly refused to come to the Dobey's Christmas celebration. Captain Dobey was concerned for the big blond's well being. He had tried to strong arm Hutch into talking to the department's counselor but he had stubbornly refused and Dobey couldn't bring himself to make it an order. Harold Dobey knew the pain of losing a partner…someone that you loved and trusted and depended on every day. After his partner and best friend, Elmo Jackson, was brutally murdered over twenty years ago, Dobey had never been able to go back on the streets with a new partner. It was a loss that he had never truly gotten over. He knew that, to Hutch, losing Starsky had been like losing the best part of himself.

Those closest to Hutch couldn't help but worry. They saw the signs, they felt his pain, but nobody knew how to make it better. Hutch seemed so lost and alone even with Lizzie by his side offering him unconditional support and love. The weeks since Starsky's disappearance had taken their toll on Hutch. With no body and no clue as to what had happened to the brunet, Hutch continued to refuse to accept the fact that Starsky could be dead.

Edith Dobey had watched her husband pacing and grumbling to himself all morning and finally she had had enough. "Why don't you go over and see Ken?" she finally suggested "See if you can't talk him into changing his mind about coming over for dinner? He shouldn't be alone…not today."

"It's time somebody knocked some sense into that boy's head," Dobey said as he looked into his wife's soft brown eyes grateful for the love and understanding he saw there. She knew that beneath his gruff exterior he genuinely cared for the men who worked for him. Over the years Starsky and Hutch had become more than just a pair of detectives that worked for him they had become a part of his 'family'. His eight year old daughter, Rosie, affectionately called them Uncle Ken and Uncle Dave.

Neither of the adults noticed Rosie hiding behind the kitchen door listening to their conversation. She may not have understood everything that had happened in the past few months but she knew that her daddy and Uncle Ken were both sad. She was too. Impulsively, she darted out the back door and ran to her father's car. Opening the door, she slid into the back seat and hid under an old blanket that was lying there. She knew she would be punished for leaving the house without permission but she had to make sure that Uncle Ken was okay.

She heard the driver's side door open and felt the car shift under her father's bulk as he settled into the seat. The engine turned over and her father smoothly backed out of the driveway, heading down their quiet residential street towards the city.

Hutch had moved to a secluded beach house a few weeks after Starsky disappeared. Every day he seemed to isolate himself more and more from his surroundings. The only constants in his life were Lizzie and the job. Without those two things to keep him centered, he would have lost it a long time ago.

Dobey pulled up beside Hutch's latest junkyard reject and climbed out of his car with a grunt. He walked across the hard packed sand to the deck that spanned the front of the beach house and knocked loudly on the front door. It was several minutes before Hutch finally opened the door, a deep scowl etched on his face. He glared at Dobey as he stepped aside and let him enter the tiny bungalow.

The air inside the house was stuffy and Dobey could smell a strong odor of smoke and alcohol. He knew that Hutch had started drinking heavily and that he had also started smoking, a bad habit that he had given up when he was in the academy. His physical appearance had declined as well. His hair had grown long and shaggy and his mustache hadn't been trimmed for weeks. His turtlenecks and neatly pressed slacks had been traded for faded jeans and loose fitting bowling shirts that hid his recent weight loss. But, the most noticeable change was in his ice blue eyes. The deep sadness and grief reflected there was evident to everyone who knew him. Sighing heavily, Dobey looked at the younger man standing defiantly in front of him and squared his shoulders mentally preparing himself for the long overdue confrontation.

****

Rosie stayed hidden until she was sure that her father was inside the beach house, then she slowly crawled out from under the blanket. She peeked over the back of the seat to make sure her father was indeed inside the house before quietly opening the door and climbing out of the car. She ran up to the deck and crouched down beneath the large picture window that overlooked the beach. She could hear voices, both raised in anger, inside the bungalow. The sounds scared her. She wasn't used to hearing either her father or Hutch raise their voices in anger, especially at each other. She trembled in fear as the noise escalated.

"What are you trying to do to yourself, Hutch?" Rosie heard her daddy say angrily. "Starsky wouldn't want to see you like this! Do you think any of us like seeing you like this?

"Well, maybe you won't have to worry about seeing me like this for much longer…SIR!" Hutch growled. "Maybe I should just take the easy way out and save you all the hassle…"

When she heard those words, Rosie jumped to her feet without thinking and bolted through the front door, startling both men into silence. She threw herself at Hutch, wrapping her arms tightly around one leg and sobbed, "NO! NO, Uncle Ken! Don't leave me! You can't go away and leave me like Uncle Dave did…PLEASE, don't go away. I need you, Uncle Ken…PLEASE…don't leave me!"

At the sound of her distraught sobs, Hutch began to crumble. He sank to his knees and gathered Rosie into his arms. She latched onto his neck and buried her face against his shoulder, her tiny body shaking in his embrace, as her tears soaked into his shirt.

It was at that moment that Hutch realized that he was not the only one affected by Starsky's disappearance and that he was making things worse for the very people that Starsky loved the most in his life. With a strangled cry, Hutch's tears merged with Rosie's as he took the first feeble steps towards recovery.

Dobey remained standing watching the heart tugging scene in front of him. He shed a few tears of his own as he watched the wall that Hutch had build around his heart begin to collapse, one tear at a time. When Hutch finally regained his composure and Rosie's sobs had faded away, he looked at his daughter and said sternly,

"Rose Marie Dobey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Rosie said in a tiny voice, looking at her father with her soft doe eyes. "I wanted to see Uncle Ken too. I heard you talking to Mama about coming to see him."

"So you hid in my car?" Dobey said gruffly "Your mother is probably worried to death about you. We'll talk about this more when we get home. Meanwhile, I'd better call your mother to let her know that you're with me."

Rosie lowered her head, tucking her chin against her chest. She knew that she would be punished for her actions and she knew she deserved it for disobeying. But, she knew that her father's punishment would be fair and just. She would probably be grounded, lose privileges and have to do extra chores around the house. But, it was worth it to feel the comfort of her Uncle Ken's arms wrapped around her, holding her close and safe in his embrace. She sensed that something had changed even if she wasn't sure what it was.

Dobey hung up the phone and turned to look at his youngest child. "Your mother is not very happy with you, young lady." He said sternly but with a hint of warm and affection in his tone. "You know that you are never to leave the house without telling your mother or myself and asking permission."

"I know. I'm sorry, Daddy." Rosie said apologetically "But, I was worried about Uncle Ken too." She looked at her father with a tilt of her chin that made the black man chuckle to himself at her boldness. Inside, he was proud of her for her loyalty to the man kneeling beside her.

"Well, we need to get back. Your mother said dinner will be ready soon." He looked at Hutch with a fond smile. "Won't you reconsider and join us, son?"

Hutch hesitated then slowly nodded as he rose to his feet. "Just give me a few minutes to clean up a little." He said as he turned and trudged down the hallway to his bedroom.

Rosie moved into her father's arms and looked at him questioningly. "Is Uncle Ken okay now, Daddy?" she asked with the innocence of a child.

"He will be, baby…he will be." Dobey reassured her as he planted a loving kiss on the top of her head. He was bursting with pride that his young daughter had accomplished in a few minutes what others had failed at miserably for months.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this little tale. Its hard to tell since not getting many reviews. LOL. Is there anybody out there?**

**Chapter 12**

_April 12__th__, 1985_

Hannah sat in the old wooden rocker absently rocking back and forth. Spring had arrived in the mountains and the flowers her mother had planted around the cabin bloomed brightly. There was still a chill in the air, especially at night, but the air was fresh and crisp with a hint of the warmer weather to come.

She smiled as she let her gaze sweep across the barnyard to where David was busy splitting wood. Over the winter months, he had recovered from his injuries and the haunted look had faded from his eyes. After some coaxing, he had finally ventured outside the refuge of the cabin and began helping out with some of the simpler chores around the farm that wouldn't tax his strength or endurance.

Now, as she sat there watching the ripple of the muscles in his arms and shoulders as he swung the axe to chop the wood, Hannah realized that he was strong and healthy again. He still couldn't remember his past or where he called home, but he didn't seem interested in leaving the security of the farm.

Hannah didn't mind. Her feelings towards the handsome stranger had grown stronger with each week that passed; unfamiliar feelings that frightened and excited her at the same time. Hannah wasn't a total innocent. She knew about sex and the facts of life and, as a woman, she recognized the longing and attraction that she sometimes saw in those sapphire eyes.

"How about a break?" Hannah called out to David as she gracefully rose from the rocker. "I have some gingerbread and fresh milk."

"Sounds great," David said with a flash of that crooked grin that always made Hannah smile. He leaned the axe against the pile of wood he had just finished chopping and strode to the porch with a confident strut to his step.

He followed Hannah inside, stepping over to the sink to wash his hands, while Hannah poured two glasses of fresh milk and cut two slices of the gingerbread she had baked that morning. David dried his hands and sat down at the table across from Hannah to enjoy his mid-morning snack. Hannah smiled as he reached up and absently brushed a curl back out of his eyes. His hair had grown longer falling around his shoulders in soft curls and hiding the scar on his temple from the head wound. His lean, chiseled face was covered with a dark, curly beard that altered his appearance but, the extra facial hair didn't distract from his ruggedly handsomeness.

Hannah blushed and quickly withdrew her hand when she realized the intimacy of the touch. David looked at her with an unreadable look deep in those sapphire orbs as he reached out and grabbed her wrist preventing her further retreat.

"I'm sorry…" Hannah stammered "I didn't mean to be so forward."

"You weren't," David told her with a fond smile. "I don't mind. It's been a long time since anyone has touched me like that." His smile twisted into a grimace "At least I think it has." He added ruefully.

Hannah smiled nervously and gently pulled away. Turning to the stove, she focused her attention on the stew simmering on the back burner and said, "You're better now…I guess you'll be leaving when it gets warmer."

She was startled when she felt David's arms slide around her waist from behind, holding her close. His husky voice whispered in her ear, "What if I don't want to leave? Do you want me to?"

"No," Hannah admitted in a trembling voice as she let herself relax in the comfort of his embrace.

"Good," David said with an amused chuckle, sensing her nervousness and her surrender. "Because I like it here…with you…"

He gently turned Hannah so that she was facing him. Looking into his eyes, she let herself get lost in those sapphire depths. Even as his arms tightened around her waist and he tilted his head, his lips brushing against her own in a gentle kiss, Hannah knew that she could never let this man go. For the first time in her life, she knew what it felt like to be in love.

She was startled when David released her and stepped back with an affectionate smile on his lips. In a soft, tender voice he said, "It's too soon little one…you're not ready yet. But, I'm a patient man…I can wait." With those parting words, David turned and walked out of the cabin leaving a trembling and stunned Hannah behind.

David crossed the distance between the house and the barn in long, easy strides. He knew that in the past few months, his feelings for Hannah and this place had changed. This had become the only home he knew and he had no desire to go looking for a past that he couldn't remember. Part of that was fear, fear of what he would find out about himself, but his emerging feelings for Hannah also played an important part in those feelings.

She was gentle, kind and innocent, yet at the same time, she had a inner strength and courage that David admired. He knew that with Hannah he could have the life that he had always longed for. But, she was young and untouched and he wasn't about to take advantage of that innocence.

He sought refuge in an empty stall and gently rubbed his hand against his groin, soothing the arousal that had overtook him when he kissed Hannah in the house. He knew that he was several years older than Hannah and, despite his loss of memory, he knew that he had experienced things in his past that had shaped the man he was now.

David took several deep, calming breathes until he had regained control of his libido and his emotions. As he straightened up and headed back to the house, a brief image crossed his mind of a pixie face framed by soft curls and a sweet smile. He pushed the half formed image from his mind, sealing it away with the rest of his forgotten memories, locked deep inside his mind.

He walked over to the woodpile and began chopping more wood. He sensed Hannah's presence as she stepped out on the porch to watch him. The future was uncertain but David wanted his future to be here in this place with this woman by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Many thanks go to Jan in VA for her help and suggestions with this chapter.

Chapter 13

It had only been a week since Christmas when Rosie Dobey and her father had confronted Ken Hutchinson over his state of depression about the loss of his best friend and partner David Starsky, but the change in him was miraculous to say the least. Already, Hutch was gaining some of the weight that he had lost over the months that Starsky had disappeared.

The Captain had given Hutch a simple case to follow up on and so far Hutch was living up to what he expected from one half of his best detective team.

There was still a sense of sadness in the sky blue eyes, especially when Dobey would catch Hutch alone or in thought, but that was to be expected. Harold Dobey understood that sadness and even caught himself at times, even after all these years, in that melancholy sadness himself when he thought of his partner Elmo Jackson who had been killed in the line of duty years earlier. The captain understood the void that came from losing someone as close to you as your skin…someone that shared the joys and sorrows as no one else…not even his wonderful wife Edith could. There was something in male bonding that was unlike anything other relationship he had ever experienced.

"Thank God for Edith…" Dobey thought to himself. He knew that if it weren't for her faith and love he might have been as lost to the world as Hutch had been.

Dobey; however, was determined to be there for Hutch…not only as his boss, but as a friend. He knew he could never be the kind of friend that Starsky had been to Hutch. He didn't expect to be, but every so often and as time went on with greater frequency, Hutch had taken Dobey up on his offer to talk after shift. They had talked a couple of times in Dobey's office over leftover pumpkin pie and turkey sandwiches. Hutch had even convinced the Captain to go with him to see Huggy this night over at the Pits.

Hutch had finally realized that it was not only him that missed Starsky, but a multitude of people who had a void in their life now that his curly haired whirlwind of a partner of his was not around.

Funny what you miss about a person when they aren't there any more…

…chatter that before seemed to be endless…

…blue adidas and worn blue jeans…

…a cocky grin and an even more cocky attitude…

The three talked long into the night…about Starsky and the tricks he'd play on the Captain. There was laughter and beer and even a couple of games of pool.

It was a good evening with good friends until Dobey looked at the time.

"Oh Man!" exclaimed Dobey. "Let me use your phone Huggy!"

After a few animated minutes, Dobey announced he had to be getting home.

"Lord knows that I don't want to ever cause that wonderful woman a moment's worth of grief not after everything she's been to me." With that, the captain was out the door of the bar and into the night.

Hutch only stayed a little while longer, then he too was on his way home.

"Oh, Starsky," mused Hutch while driving after leaving the Pits. "How I wish I knew then what I know now…that we would have so little time."

Parking the car next to the curb, Hutch was still lost in memories until a lone mop topped jogger passed by. The man waved briefly at Hutch as he went on his way.

Hutch was suddenly thrown out of his memories into the here and now. He realized that although he would never stop looking for Starsky, he needed to get on with the business of living.

Living….

Hutch realized that he probably would be long gone by now if it weren't for the two men that he had just left, Edith and of course little Rosie who had started the whole healing process for Hutch in the first place, but he knew without a doubt that there was someone else who had as much if not more of a role in him embracing life again.

Hutch got out of his car and walked with purpose toward the home that he and Lizzie shared making a decision right then and there that he hoped Starsky would have been pleased with.

_Dec 31__st__, 1984_

Lizzie brushed a tear from her eye as she looked at the tiny jewelry box that Hutch held in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated quietly, looking at her solemnly. They had been living together since Thanksgiving and Hutch knew that he loved her even if the idea of getting married again after his disastrous first marriage to Vanessa had initially turned him off the idea of marriage. But, with Starsky gone, Hutch needed someone he could count on in his life, someone he could love and be loved in return. He was getting his professional life together…now it seemed just logical that proposing to Lizzie would be the next logical step in getting the rest of his life back.

"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "Yes, yes…" she whispered as she nuzzled her lips against the side of his neck, "Yes, I will marry you." She began to cry with happiness as Hutch took the tiny diamond out of the box and slid it onto her finger, sealing their commitment to each other.

Claiming her mouth hungrily, Hutch lifted his fiancé into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Their lovemaking was sweet and passionate. Afterwards, into the early morning of the New Year, Hutch found himself awake with Lizzie lying contentedly in his arms.

Hutch silently got out of bed and went to the bedroom window. Looking out to the moon, he wondered if somewhere Starsky was gazing at that same moon. It gave Hutch a measure of comfort to think that he and Starsky could share at least that.

"Well, I did it Gordo," Hutch whispered to the night sky. "What do you think of me getting married again?" Only the blackness answered.

"I do love her Starsk…I just wish you were here to share this with me," Hutch said forlornly.

Hutch felt a hand on his shoulder that shot him back into reality, "Starsk!"

"No, sweetheart," replied Lizzie's soft voice. "Come on back to bed, Ken."

She took Hutch's hand and led him back to the warmth of their bed and her arms…to the comfort that she knew that he needed right now.

_March 23__rd__, 1985_

Lizzie nervously twisted her hands together, keeping her head bowed, unable to look into Hutch's eyes. She knew she owed him an explanation for her recent behavior but she was terrified that her news would come between them and the happiness they had finally found together.

"Tell me what's wrong," Hutch whispered, as he took Lizzie's hand and squeezed her fingers gently. "Whatever it is, we can work it out…together." He knew that something was wrong and he couldn't keep the concern from showing in his voice.

Finally, Lizzie took a deep breath and raised her head, looking deeply into Hutch's ice blue eyes. In a shaking voice, she said, "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Hutch asked in a stunned voice at the unexpected news. "I thought you were on the pill."

"Yes, I'm sure. I saw the doctor this morning…and I was on the pill. I must have missed one or something, I don't know," Lizzie said somewhat defensively. She chewed on her bottom lip to control her emotions. "I'm sorry…I never meant for this to happen…not like this."

"I know you didn't," Hutch said, releasing her hand and running his fingers through his thinning hair. They had talked about children at some undefined point in the future. Now the abstract had become a reality and Hutch wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that.

"I'm not blaming you."

"I know this isn't what we planned," Lizzie said in a sad little voice. "I don't have to have it…"

"NO!" Hutch said loudly, glaring at her with a fierce expression in his eyes that scared Lizzie for a moment. "We'll deal with this together…this baby didn't ask to be conceived…but now that it has…we need to do the right thing."

"I don't want you marrying me just because I'm pregnant," Lizzie said with a trace of bitterness creeping into her voice.

"I asked you to marry me because I love you…this just gives us a reason to finally set a date." Hutch reached out pulled a quietly weeping Lizzie into his arms. "When's the baby due?"

"October 31st," Lizzie mumbled through her tears.

Hutch chuckled as the significance of the date registered in his mind. "Halloween," he said with a trace of sadness "Starsky would have loved that."

Lizzie raised her head and looked at the man she loved "If it's a boy…I want to name him David Michael…for you and for Dave."

"I'd like that…" Hutch said, choking back a sob of his own at her suggestion. He tightened his arms around her waist and bent his head to kiss her tenderly.

_May 1__st__, 1985_

Hutch stood at rigid attention with Lizzie at his side listening to the words of the preacher as he declared them man and wife. They shared a brief kiss, then joined hands and turned to leave the tiny wedding chapel. Their decision to elope to Las Vegas had been an impulsive one. Although Hutch had proposed to Lizzie on New Years Eve, he had been postponing setting a date for their wedding. A part of him simply couldn't face marrying Lizzie without Starsky being there, standing beside him, offering both moral and emotional support as his best man.

Lizzie had been nothing but loving and supportive since Starsky's disappearance. She was well aware of the unique bond the two men had shared and how lost Hutch felt without Starsky. It was her love and support that had helped Hutch through the darkest hours and days since Starsky's disappearance and he loved her in his own way. But, there was a big part of his heart that would always belong to Starsky and anyone else in his life would have to settle for whatever he had left over to share. Lizzie knew that and accepted that which made her the perfect match for Hutch.

Outside, they climbed into the rented car parked at the curb and drove to their hotel where they would be staying overnight before heading back to Bay City. Neither of them spoke on the short drive, both lost in their own thoughts.

Lizzie blinked back a tear as she looked out the side window, watching the bright lights of the city. This might not have been her ideal dream of her wedding day but she loved this man beside her with all her heart. She would have been willing to continue living with him without the sanction of marriage if that was what he had wanted. But, they both wanted a family and having a child out of wedlock didn't seem right to either one of them. The tiny life nestled deep inside of her had ultimately decided their future together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_June 10th, 1985_

Hannah reached up to run the brush through Buddy's long, flowing mane. The big horse snorted in pleasure and twisted his head to rub his nose against her shoulder. Hannah laughed and rewarded him with a loving pat to the velvety surface. She glanced towards the barn entrance as Angel came dancing through the doorway followed by David who had two rabbits hung over his shoulder on a stringer. He grinned at Hannah in satisfaction as he walked over to a wooden stump sitting in one corner of the barn.

She smiled as she watched him prepare to skin the rabbits and dress the meat. Since warmer weather had finally settled into the mountains, David had become proficient at hunting for game in the surrounding woods. He was an excellent shot exhibiting a skill that spoke of some kind of military training in his hidden past. He hunted with a stealth that was usually only exhibited by veteran woodsmen and hunters who had spent their entire lives in the mountains.

Hannah found herself staring at David intently. Watching him seemed to have become her new favorite pastime in the past few weeks. In her heart, she knew that she had fallen in love with the mysterious stranger who had literally fallen into her life almost eight months ago. And from the loving glances she had seen him throwing her way recently, she was fairly certain that he felt the same way about her. They had never shared anything more that chaste kiss or been intimate but there was no denying their growing feelings towards one another.

Angel wandered from David's side and came over to Hannah, rubbing affectionately against her legs seeking some attention. Hannah began petting the broad head absently, running her fingers gently through the silky fur and scratching Angel behind her ears.

As if sensing her attention, David raised his head and flashed the crooked smile that Hannah loved in her direction.

"Looks like we're having rabbit stew for supper," Hannah told him as she gave Buddy a final pat before stepping out of the stall. Angel followed closely at her heels. David passed the dressed meat to her and picked up the rabbit skins to spread them out to dry. Hannah left the barn and headed for the cabin to start their evening meal.

David came into the cabin a short while later. Walking over to the hand pump, he washed his hands and dried them on a threadbare towel. Stepping up behind Hannah, who was standing at the stove, he said, "Smells good…"

Hannah turned around startled to find him standing so close. Their eyes locked and the tension seemed to crackle in the air between them. Hannah's breath caught in her throat at the hungry look she could see deep in David's eyes. She stiffened slightly but didn't resist as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle but passionate kiss that took her breath away.

With a soft whimper, Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with all the passion and desire in her newly awakening womanhood. She looked at David questioningly as he broke off the kiss and took a half step back.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked shyly.

"No, baby," David reassured her quietly "You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want to rush you into anything…"

"I want you," Hannah said looking deeply into those sapphire eyes as she spoke from her heart. "I want you to be my first…and my last…forever…"

"I want you too," David admitted in a husky voice "You'll never know how much I want you…"

Hannah trembled. She knew what he was asking. Without a word she turned to set the simmering pot of stew to one side, then she turned back and took his hand leading him across the room to her bed.

They lay down, side by side, their lips meeting once more in a gentle kiss. David kept his hands on her waist taking care not to venture too high or too low. They kissed for a long time, their kisses slowly becoming deeper and more passionate as Hannah's instincts took over and she relaxed in her lover's arms.

Hannah shivered with a combination of fear and anticipation as she felt David's hands tugging her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt. Then he was touching her bare skin, his fingers skimming lightly over her ribs as he moved his hands up to cup her full breasts for the first time. Hannah gasped as his fingers gently rubbed her nipples into stiff little peaks of pleasure. She arched her back offering more of herself to his touch.

She barely noticed as her blouse ended up on the floor beside David's shirt. She trembled with pleasure when she felt his bare chest against her own for the first time, the soft covering of fur tickling her skin pleasantly. She squealed in surprised when David lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping gently. She squirmed in pleasure as her arousal rose. Between his mouth and his hands, she felt as if the temperature in the room had risen at least by twenty degrees.

Instinctively, she raised her hips allowing him to pull off her skirt and panties, leaving her lying nude on the bed. Through heavily lidded eyes, she watched as David moved away and stood up just long enough to finish undressing himself. She blushed when she saw his erection for the first time. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as he slowly climbed back onto the bed. She knew that they were rapidly approaching the point of no return.

"It's okay," David whispered in her ear "I'll take it slow…if you want to stop just say so and we will."

Hannah nodded. She trusted this man with all of her heart. She knew that he would never hurt her, not intentionally. Still, she jumped involuntarily when he gently settled his weight down on top of her and she felt the touch of his erection for the first time. Sensing her nervousness, David slipped one hand between her legs and began to pet her gently helping her to relax and accept further intimacy.

"I love you," he whispered in a broken voice, his warm breath brushing against her ear.

"I love you too," Hannah whispered back, boldly reaching down to brush her fingers against his groin experimentally. He hissed in pleasure, his own body stiffening at her unexpected touch.

Hannah bit her bottom lip as she felt him shift positions as he prepared to enter her for the first time. She found herself holding her breath as David slowly guided his erection into her body. She cried out at the sudden pain that flared for a moment as he moved inside of her. David paused, trembling with the effort at holding himself steady, until Hannah's pain had passed before continuing. Hannah gasped in surprise as she felt the discomfort and pain slowly turning to waves of unexpected pleasure that caught her off guard.

As their mutual pleasure mounted, David began to thrust harder. Hannah began meeting each thrust with one of her own as they climbed the peak together before exploding, one after the other, as they fell over the edge. They collapsed in each other arms and drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_August 13__th__, 1985_

Hutch paced the hallway throwing anxious glances at the doors that led to the exam room where Lizzie had been rushed upon their arrival at the hospital. They had gone to bed early and she had awakened shortly after midnight in severe pain with the bed beneath her wet and stained. She was only five months pregnant. They both knew it was far too early for her to go into labor. The baby would not survive.

A nurse behind the admissions desk glanced at the tall blond sympathetically. She was accustomed to dealing with distraught family members who came into the emergency room night after night. It never got any easier; especially with parents who were faced with the trauma of losing a child.

Hutch paused in front of the coffee machine and dug some coins out of his jeans. He absently dropped them into the change slot and watched disinterestedly as the paper cup fell in place and filled with the hot black liquid. Taking the cup out of the dispenser he took a sip grimacing at the bitter taste. It tasted almost as bad as the squad room swill. He walked over to the battered sofa sitting against one wall and sank down on the plastic cushions.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He hated hospitals and everything they stood for. And he had never felt more alone. He didn't feel right calling Captain Dobey or Huggy Bear to come and sit with him. This was a private matter and outsiders weren't welcome. He took several deep breaths to try and calm his ragged nerves. He was frightened, not only for Lizzie but for the baby too.

Lizzie's pregnancy might not have been planned but Hutch had found himself looking forward to becoming a father even if he was in his forties. Vanessa had made it quite clear that she had no intention of having children and, until he met Lizzie, Hutch had believed that fatherhood was something he would never experience. Now, something that he hadn't even realized that he wanted could very well be snatched away from him in a cruel twist of fate.

"Mr. Hutchinson," A voice said startling him out of his thoughts. Hutch opened his eyes and looked into the face of an older man dressed in a set of bloodstained blue scrubs. "I'm Doctor Hennesy," the man said quietly. "Your wife is in the recovery room and should be moved to a room shortly."

"Is she all right?" Hutch asked in a tightly controlled voice with a hard edge as he rose to his feet.

"It was touch and go for awhile but with time…she should be fine."

Hutch let out the breath he hadn't realized his was holding and scrubbed his face with relief. After a moment, "…and the baby?" Hutch whispered even though in his heart he already knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hutchinson," The doctor told him with a solemn shake of his head. "It was just too soon." He paused and then added, "Your wife was unfortunately bleeding profusely after the miscarriage…We had to do a hysterectomy in order to save her life. I am truly sorry for you and for your wife."

"The baby…I'd like to know…" Hutch stammered in a stunned voice still trying to absorb the tragic news. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

The doctor paused…this never got easier. "It was little boy," he replied.

Hutch felt as if a knife had been plunged into his heart. Knowing that he had lost his unborn son hurt almost as much as losing Starsky had. _David Michael Hutchinson _he thought sadly. _Gone before you even had a chance to live. My son. My child. _

"Thank you," Hutch said in a tightly controlled voice as he straightened his shoulders. "Can I see my wife now?"

"It will probably be about an hour before she's settled into a room. I'll have one of the nurses let you know when you can see her."

"Thank you," Hutch said in a dismissive voice. He turned his back on the doctor and strode towards the payphone down the hall. Now that he knew Lizzie's condition it was time to call Dobey. He was going to need some time off.

"Hello?" Dobey's gruff voice growled in Hutch's ear after four rings.

"Cap? It's Hutch. I'm at the hospital with Lizzie. She lost the baby." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry, son. Do you want me to come down there?" Dobey asked compassionately. He may act gruff and stern at work but he genuinely cared for his men especially this man.

"No, but I am going to need some time off. They had to do a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding. I'm waiting for them to move Lizzie to a room right now so I can see her."

"I understand. Take all the time you need. I'll put you on compassionate leave. Tell Lizzie that Edith and I are terribly sorry for your loss and that we'll be remembering you both in our prayers."

"Thanks. I will." Hutch said. He hung up before he lost the rigid control he had over his emotions and turned back to the beat up sofa to wait.

Forty-five minutes later a harried nurse with dishwater blonde hair paused long enough to tell Hutch that Lizzie had been moved to a room on the fifth floor before hurrying off to attend to her other duties. Without hesitation, Hutch bounded to his feet and hurried down the hallway to the elevators. On the fifth floor he found room 522 and stepped inside.

The room was dark lit only by the light filtering in from the hallway. Lizzie lay on the bed with her eyes closed and her breathing deep and slow. Quietly, Hutch crossed the room to the side of her bed and sank down into the chair sitting there. Reaching out he took her hand in his and gently brushed his thumb against her knuckles. She stirred slightly at his touch but did not awaken.

"I'm sorry, baby…I'm so sorry," Hutch whispered in a broken voice giving voice to his emotions for the first time since their ordeal began. "Sleep, darling…I'll be right here when you wake up." True to his word, he shifted positions until he found one that was reasonably comfortable and settled in to mourn the loss of his son alone until Lizzie opened her eyes.

The morning sun was creeping through the windows when Lizzie began moving her head restlessly. Leaning close to her ear, Hutch said softly, "It's okay, baby…I'm right here. Open your eyes…"

Lizzie's eyes fluttered open and she locked eyes with her husband. Hutch didn't say a word but she saw the truth reflected in his ice blue eyes. Her eyes flooded with tears as she whimpered, "I lost the baby…didn't I?"

Hutch mutely nodded his head. In a trembling voice, he said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart…I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault," Lizzie cried "I should have been more careful." She cried long bitter tears then she softly whispered, "I need to know Ken…was it a boy or a girl?"

"Why put yourself through that Lizzie?" whispered Hutch. "It didn't survive…isn't that enough to take right now?"

"No, Ken…I carried that little person around with me for 5 months…could feel it growing and moving…," Lizzie cried with more intensity. "I NEED TO KNOW…please understand Ken. Can you call the doctor and see if he will come and tell us?"

"There's no need for that," stated Hutch as he gazed at their joined hands. "A little boy," Hutch told her in a broken voice. "It was a little boy." He drew on some inner strength that he didn't realize he possessed as he grasp her hand tightly and squeezed her fingers. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It's just one of those things that happen. Nobody but God knows why."

Hutch pulled his sobbing wife into his arms and just held her as they both wept for a long while.

…for dashed dreams…

…for promises unfulfilled…

"Maybe we can try again after I get well," Lizzie suggested with a feeble attempt at a smile, her voice muffled against her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…we can't." Hutch told her sadly "The doctor had to do a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding…there won't be any more babies…not for us."

Lizzie choked back a sob and closed her eyes tightly turning her head away so she wouldn't have to see the sadness and pain reflected in Hutch's eyes. Their plans for the future no longer included a family of their own. They still had each other but for now they both lost themselves in their own pain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_September 3rd, 1985_

David gently supported Hannah in his arms as she knelt in the yard and retched pitifully. It was the fourth morning in a row that she had gotten sick after eating breakfast. Leaning back against his chest for support, she smiled weakly and said, "I must have the flu…"

"I don't think it's the flu, baby," David told her with a gentle smile on his lips.

"What else could it be?"

"Honey, I think you might be going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Hannah exclaimed in a surprised voice. "How could I be having a baby?"

David frowned as he considered how to explain the facts of life to his innocent lover. "Honey, you haven't had your monthly since we started sleeping together. Have you?"

"No…" Hannah said after thinking about his question for a few minutes. She wasn't totally innocent. She knew where babies came from. She just never thought about it in the context of her new relationship with David. Turning in his arms, she looked deeply into those dark blue eyes. "A baby?" she whispered in awe "For true?"

"For true." David told her with a wide grin and a deep, loving kiss. The idea of becoming a father, of starting a family with Hannah, made him happy. In his heart he knew that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. This was where he belonged now more than ever.

"We're going to have a baby!" Hannah said with a happy laugh and a toss of her long red hair. She threw her arms around David's neck and hugged him fiercely. "When do you think?"

Doing some quick calculations in his head, David said "I'd say sometime in the spring. Probably April." He glanced back at the tiny cabin thoughtfully and said, "I'll need to build another room…"

"There's no hurry," Hannah told him smugly "Our baby can sleep with us for a while."

She looked at the man she loved with a shy smile. "Are you happy? About the baby I mean?"

"Of course I am," He reassured her with an loving embrace. "But I'm a little worried about what we'll do when it gets close to your time…"

"There's no reason to worry. Granny Annie lives just over the ridge and she's the best midwife in these parts." Hannah told him with a smile. "She delivered me and half the other babies in these mountains."

"Good," David said in a relieved voice with a crooked smile. "I'd hate to have to figure out how to do it on my own,"

"I think mama kept all my baby things. I'll have to look," Hannah said already making plans for the new addition to her life.

"You need to start taking it easy around here," David told her firmly as he took her hand and guided Hannah to her feet. They walked towards the cabin hand in hand. "I can take over the outside chores."

David pulled the door closed behind them as the happy couple contemplated the future they planned together.

_November 10__th__, 1985_

The sun was setting casting a halo of colors over the water. Hannah, already three months pregnant with their child, was dressed in a long flowing white dress that clung to her body seductively. Her long auburn hair hung loose around her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with love. Holding hands, Hannah and David looked deeply into each other's eyes as they recited their vows before God.

"I, Hannah Dobbs, swear to love you, David, for the rest of my life and beyond. In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, I am now and will be forever yours. God has brought us together to share this life and the life that I carry inside of me. A life born of love, a part of you and a part of me that will live on even after we are gone. I pledge myself to you, now and forever more."

'I, David, swear to love you, Hannah, for the rest of my life and beyond. In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, I am now and will be forever yours. My life I owe to you and so much more. I pledge my love to you and to our child now and forever more."

They sealed their union with a tender kiss and then David slipped the simple gold band that had belonged to Hannah's mother on her hand. They were man and wife in their hearts and in the eyes of God, even if their union was not legally sanctioned by the state of California. Since he didn't remember his own name, David had decided to take Hannah's last name to use when needed. They had returned to the cabin and celebrated their union far into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**December 3**__**rd**__**, 1985**_

Hutch shoved the files to one side and stood up, stretching his long frame to work out the kinks. A quick glance at his watch showed it was almost nine p.m. He sighed heavily as he headed for the door. He was going to be late again. It was becoming more and more of a habit lately to stay at the office instead of going home to Lizzie.

Things had been increasingly strained between them since the miscarriage. They had buried their son on a chilly, overcast morning with only a few mourners in attendance. A tiny cross marked the gravesite with the simple engraving "_David Michael Hutchinson. Taken Much Too Soon." _Lizzie had refused to allow a date to be put on the marker. It had been almost four months since they had lost the baby and she had not been back to the gravesite even though Hutch visited it frequently.

Work had become both Hutch's salvation and his redemption. Although he knew in his rational mind that it was hopeless, his heart had him keep a copy of Starsky's file in his desk and he reviewed it almost weekly hoping to find new clues that might help him to find his missing partner. Although the brunet had been declared legally dead, he would forever remain alive in Hutch's heart.

He left the building and crossed the parking lot to his car, a midnight blue newer model Cutless. Lizzie had talked him into buying it after they got married and Hutch was secretly pleased with the vehicle. It was definitely more reliable than some of his other vehicles had been. Every time he climbed behind the wheel he smiled sadly when he thought about what Starsky would have said about the car. He often found himself picturing Starsky's reaction to something in his mind. It actually gave Hutch a measure of comfort in the stressful days that had become his life.

Hutch started the car and pulled out of the lot merging with the downtown traffic. The streets were still congested. The traffic wouldn't start to thin out until closer to midnight. It took Hutch almost an hour to reach the little three bedroom house that he and Lizzie had bought just before the miscarriage. It was on a quiet street in an upper middle class neighborhood; the perfect setting to raise a family. Hutch had never seriously considered having children until he found himself an expectant father.

After losing the baby and finding the chance for a child of their own abruptly taken away from them, Hutch and Lizzie had been wrapped up in their own individual grief. Instead of turning towards one another for strength and comfort; they had instead, inadvertently driven a wedge between them as a couple.

Parking in the spacious one car garage, Hutch climbed out of the car and locked the doors from force of habit. He left the garage, closing the door on his way out, and entered the house. Lizzie was sitting on the sofa watching TV. She looked up as her husband came in and said, "There's carry out in the kitchen if you're hungry. You could have called and let me know you were going to be late….again." She made no attempt to hide the bitterness that crept into her voice.

"Sorry." Hutch said although his tone made it clear that he wasn't really sorry. "I got busy and lost track of the time." He strode into the kitchen and examined the carry out containers sitting on the kitchen table. Chinese. He sighed as he reached for a plate and began to help himself to his solitary meal. Lizzie seldom cooked anymore. Too many meals had either been ruined or gone to waste because Hutch wasn't home. Recently she had taken to ordering carry out every night something that Hutch could easily heat up whenever he got home. They were slowly but surely drifting apart and he didn't know how to stop it

He was leaning against the counter eating when Lizzie wandered into the kitchen. Ignoring Hutch, she got herself a glass of iced tea and took a sip before heading back towards the living room.

"Lizzie," Hutch said before she could leave the room. He waited until she paused and glanced back over her shoulder at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Let's go out to dinner tomorrow night…and maybe take in a movie. The Color Purple just opened at the Paramont."

"Do you think you can make it home on time for a chance?" Lizzie asked with a thin smile.

"I'll be here. I promise." Hutch said somberly.

"All right," Lizzie said with a rare smile in her husband's direction. "I'd like that. We haven't been out together in a long time."

"Too long," Hutch said with a soft smile of his own. Sitting aside his empty plate, he crossed to his wife's side and slipped his arms around her slender waist. Leaning down, he graced her lips with a gentle kiss. "Let's go to bed." He suggested in a husky voice.

"Okay…" Lizzie whispered, burying her face against his chest and breathing deeply of his familiar scent. She felt safe and secure in his embrace. She had missed the closeness between them. She made a silent vow to do everything she could to salvage their marriage and mend the rift that was developing between them. She still loved this man with all of her heart and prayed that he still felt the same. They retired to their bedroom and made love for the first time since the miscarriage.

The following evening Hutch came home early as promised. He had made reservations at an expensive Italian restaurant not far from their house. They spent a pleasant evening together just like they used to do before they were married. They were both happy and relaxed when they returned home around midnight. For the second night in a row, they went to bed and made love.

The brief reprieve; however, didn't last long. Within a month, Hutch was staying late at work again and Lizzie found herself alone with nothing but the television for company.

… and the cracks in the foundation of their relationship began to widen again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**April 12**__**th**__**, 1986**_

David paced back and forth in front of the cabin, casting worried looks towards the doorway periodically. After a relatively normal pregnancy, Hannah had gone into labor earlier that day. David had immediately set off to Granny Harper's house to fetch the old midwife to help with the delivery. She had immediately banished David to the outside while she tended to Hannah inside the cabin.

For the last two hours he had listened helplessly to Hannah's screams of pain as her labor progressed. The sounds cut through his heart like a blade. Instinctively he wanted to rush to her side and comfort her but he knew that she was in good hands with Granny Annie. He hoped it wouldn't be much longer. As he paced, he wrung his hands and chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

Finally, the cabin door opened and Granny Annie appeared in the doorway. Smiling her toothless smile at the worried young man who was instantly standing in front of her, she cackled, "Tis fine…You and Hannah have a right handsome little girl…six pounds or near abouts."

"Can I see them?"

"Just don't wake them. They're both sleeping. They had a hard time of it."

"But they're okay. Right?" David asked in a concerned voice as a new fear gnawed at his heart.

"They be fine. They need some rest that's all. Hannah's a strong young lady and your young'un is too."

"Thank you…for everything." David said with a huge grin. "Do you need me to carry you back home?"

"No. I can find my own way. You go see to your wife and little girl." Granny smiled her toothless smile again, "And you look like you could use some rest yourself if you don't mind me saying so." With those parting words, she winked at him, marched down the steps and headed towards the ridge in the distance with a brisk walk.

David slipped into the house and crept over to the old double bed near the back of the room. Hannah was lying there, sleeping peacefully, with their new born baby lying securely in her arms. He grinned when he saw that the infant had a head full of dark ringlets. He felt his heart swell with pride and love as he looked at the woman he loved and their child.

As if sensing his presence, Hannah's eyes fluttered open and a soft smile tugged at her lips. "Hey," she whispered "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She sure is." David said as he reached out and fingered a baby soft curl. He looked at his beautiful Hannah "Do you still want to name her Sarah?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane…" Hannah murmured as she cradled the baby closer and her eyes drifted shut again. David smiled and carefully stretched out beside her, letting his long frame relax for the first time in hours. It wasn't long before he joined his little family in slumber.

A sudden wailing cry started him awake. As he opened his eyes, he realized that Hannah was already awake and tending to their hungry daughter. He watched, his eyes softening with love, as he watched his tiny daughter nuzzle at her mother's breast. He had everything he wanted right here in this little cabin in the mountains. He would die to protect Hannah, their child, and the life they had built together in this place. He was finally at peace with his forgotten past and looking forward to the future.

"She looks just like her Daddy," Hannah said as she watched the baby nursing.

"She's gonna be just as pretty as her Mama…" David said with a grin. He leaned down to give Hannah a gentle kiss. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Hannah whispered her eyes filling with love for the man stretched out beside her. Her life was complete with her husband and her child. She loved him more today than she did the day they had exchanged vows at the lake. Their love just seemed to grow stronger with each day that passed.

The new parents carefully examined their new bundle of joy, counting each tiny little finger and tiny little toe, marveling at the softness of her skin and the fresh baby scent. Hannah ran her fingers through the soft ringlets, laughing as the long curls straightened out and then sprang back into place.

Over the next few weeks, the young parents became accustomed to the new addition. Sarah was a happy baby who seldom cried and, even at such a young age, soon seemed to recognize her parent's voices. Angel immediately bonded with the baby and became a fierce protector of the tiny mite. Hannah knew she could go about her chores without worrying about Sarah as long as Angel was watching over her.

David took over most of the outdoor chores, as well as helping around the cabin in the evenings. He enjoyed rocking the baby in front of the fireplace while Hannah cooked and he had no objections to changing her diapers when needed. Sometimes he even sang to the baby a lullaby that he seemed to come to him from somewhere.

As Sarah grew older, she got bolder, walking at ten months of age. Her doting father christened her Sassy a nick name that seemed to fit the energetic and curious child. She adored her father and the feeling was definitely mutual. She toddled around outside under his watchful eye with Angel never far from her side. Hannah would sit on the porch watching them and marveling at the changes in her life in just two short years. She made a silent vow never to let anything threaten the happiness of her little family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_August 12__th__, 1989_

Hutch sighed as he looked around the tiny cluttered apartment. Unopened boxes were stacked against one wall and piles of clothes lay on the bed sitting against the far wall. After trying to make their marriage work for the past three years, Lizzie and Hutch had agreed to a trial separation. Hutch had been the one to move out and into an apartment in Venice. It wasn't far from the apartment where he had lived during his bachelor days. He enjoyed the familiarity of the neighborhood and the nearby beach.

In his heart, Hutch knew that he was just postponing the inevitable. But, even though a second failed marriage seemed to loom in his future, he wasn't ready to admit that it was over. Hutch had realized that he really didn't love Lizzie the way she needed or deserved to be loved. He was just trying to fill the void that was in his very soul that was Starsky sized. Lizzie couldn't fill that. No one could so, Hutch and Lizzie both finally came to the realization that they couldn't be for each other what the other needed or wanted. Staying in a marriage that was slowly deteriorating wasn't fair to either one of them.

"You will always have a very special place in my heart Kenneth Hutchinson," were the last words that Lizzie had spoken to him the day he had moved out. Hutch wasn't as devastated as he thought he would be at the failure of his second marriage. It was then he knew that he wouldn't really feel whole and complete until he kept his promise to Rachel Starsky about finding her son.

Deciding to leave any further unpacking for later, Hutch grabbed his keys from the coffee table and left the apartment driving through the early evening traffic to The Pits. The bar was crowded with the usual assortment of customers: power drinkers, a few hookers looking for a quick trick, college students out slumming, local businessmen stopping in for a drink on their way home from the office, and a few straying spouses hooking up with a one night stand. Huggy Bear was busy working behind the bar while his waitresses worked the floor.

Hutch slid into an empty stool at the end of the bar and signaled Huggy for a drink. Within minutes the tall thin black man had sat a frosted mug of draft beer in front of the big blond. Hutch picked up the glass and downed half of the drink in one long swallow.

"You planning on eating? Or just drowning your sorrows?" Huggy asked as he ran a cloth over the gleaming surface of the bar.

"Not very hungry," Hutch mumbled as he took another sip of his beer.

"You finally get unpacked?" Huggy asked trying to engage his old friend in conversation.

"Not yet," Hutch told him blandly. "Not much reason too…I'm not there that much."

He smiled thinly "Just like I was never at home very much either."

"You need to stop beating yourself up, Blondie." Huggy said "Things happen for a reason. If you and Lizzie are meant to be together then you'll get back together. If you aren't, then you'll both move on."

"Maybe we both moved on a long time ago without even knowing it," Hutch suggested. He finished his drink and motioned for another. "Keep 'em coming." He ordered.

Huggy sighed but didn't object. He knew if he didn't serve Hutch, then he would just go somewhere else to get drunk. At least here Huggy could monitor his intoxication and put him to bed upstairs if he had too much to drink as frequently happened. Although Hutch could hold his liquor, he had started drinking heavily after Starsky's disappearance using alcohol as a crutch to mask his pain. Like a lot of people that Huggy knew, alcohol had become Hutch's way of coping with his repressed emotions. Unfortunately, Hutch either became a belligerent, aggressive drunk or an emotional mess who dredged up memories of his missing partner and friend. Either way, Huggy would be there to protect Hutch from himself as best he could.

That evening, however, Hutch kept his drinking at a minimum, and instead of becoming "down on the floor" drunk, he became regrets and discouragement. His second failed marriage had hit him hard. He knew now that he had unconsciously used Lizzie in much the same way he was using the alcohol that was passing through his lips. He liked Lizzie very much but he never felt that deep down love that two people needed to feel in marriage. He again wondered if irrationally he had always blamed Lizzie for Starsky's disappearance in the first place.

"_No_," Hutch quickly corrected himself. "_Whatever happened to Starsky…the blame rests solely on me. I was the one who looked my best friend straight in the eye and lied to him the night that he disappeared,_" Hutch thought sadly. Hutch downed the last of his mug of beer and whispered softly, "How could I have been so unfeeling…so callous to my own partner? Some friend I am…".

Remorsefully, Hutch suddenly realized the bitter truth and vowed to spend the rest of his life alone. It was easier than giving part of himself to someone else and having them end up disappointed in the end.

Settling up his bill, Hutch left around midnight without saying goodbye to anyone. He drove home in the darkness, lost in his own thoughts. Distracted by his memories…

"How many times have we cruised down this very street together either in the tomato or in my clucker of a car?"

"Remember the time…"

"Hey Hutch, when ya gonna mothball this vintage car of yours…"

"Who was the best driver in the academy Blondie…"

Suddenly there was a smear of red light…

brakes squealing…

the blaring of a car horn…

"What the…

What's wrong with you…

DRUNK…

You'd better watch what you're doing…

MANIAC!"

The blaring of the other driver's horn and his angry words startled Hutch out of his memories of the past and into full alertness. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had accidentally run a red light, barely avoiding an accident.

Shaken by the close call, he pulled over to the curb and slammed the car into park. He took several slow deep breathes as he struggled to bring his pounding heart rate down to a more acceptable level.

"Who was the best driver...certainly not me my friend…" Hutch thought as he placed his aching head in his hands.

When he finally regained his composure, he started the engine and carefully pulled back out into the street. He drove the rest of the way to his apartment taking care to observe his surroundings attentively. Parking in front of his apartment, he climbed out of the car and slowly trudged up to the front door. Sweeping his hand across the top of the doorframe, he closed his fingers around the key he kept there.

"Old habits die hard don't they Starsk…"

Unlocking the door, he went inside. He closed the door securely behind him and locked it, walling himself away from the outside world and again allowing himself to be lost in the security of his memories.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_June 8__th__, 1992_

Hannah stood beside her husband, tears falling freely down her cheeks, as she gazed at the tiny grave at her feet. _Michael David Dobbs. _Their beautiful son. Born too soon, taken home to be with the Lord after spending only two days in his mother's loving arms.

Hannah's second pregnancy had been an uneventful one, but at the beginning of her eighth month she began to have dull pains in what Hannah knew now were contractions. She hadn't thought much about them being the beginnings of labor as it wasn't time for the baby to be born, but soon the dull aches became sharp and distinct. David had rung the large bell that was on the porch in front of their cabin to notify Granny but it took time for the elderly woman to come across the holler and around the lake to their home. By then, the child had been born. He was very small, but they still had hope that maybe their little son would be all right. There had been no reason to think that anything was wrong…then. No way to anticipate the terrible grief and loss that would follow their son's birth.

He had been a beautiful baby. Very tiny…yes, but so perfect. Dark curls just like his father and the same deep blue eyes with thick dark lashes. A tiny rosebud mouth, but he had a weak little cry that tore at his parent's hearts. As soon as little Michael had cried, Hannah and David had known in their hearts that their little son wasn't destined to stay with them in this world for very long.

Sassy, just barely five years old, hugged her mother's legs on the hillside next to her brother's grave. Her own eyes were filled with tears, not so much from her own sadness, but because of her parent's tears and obvious grief. She had been excited about being a big sister to the new baby only to have that role taken away from her without warning.

David had built the tiny casket out of fragrant pine wood, painstakingly making it as beautiful as possible…simple and yet loving in its form.

"It will hold someone loved and very precious for all eternity," David had thought. It was something that he do for his son that was so wanted…so loved.

Hannah, too, had lovingly lined the casket as she would have Michael's cradle… with a quilt she had made for him. His final resting place was on the hill behind the cabin, his grave marked by a wooden cross that bore nothing but his name. Hannah's parents were buried nearby. Hannah didn't believe that Michael was in that cold grave…she knew that he was with the Maker of All, but she still felt better that he was with his grandparents.

"This is Michael David, Mamma, Papa…your grandson. Take good care of him until we're all together again. I love you all," Hannah thought as David filled in the tiny grave, crying silently as he covered the wooden casket with dirt.

Instinctively, Hannah reached out to pull her daughter closer to her side for her own comfort more than for Sassy's.

"Don't cry, Mama…" Sassy whispered, "I love you."

"Oh, Baby," Hannah said, stricken by her child's words, "I love you too…" She buried her face in Sassy's soft curls and cried softly.

Finished with his grim task, David turned to his wife and daughter, gathering them both in his arms and holding them tightly. The little family stood there for several minutes, drawing strength from each other, before slowly making their way back down the hill to the cabin.

Sassy ran to the barnyard to play with Angel while Hannah and David went into the cabin. That morning, Hannah had packed away all the baby clothes she had sewn, along with the tiny blankets and nappies. Later, David would take them to the midwife to be passed on to another family who could use them.

"It's gonna be okay," David said trying to reassure his wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I know," Hannah whispered as she leaned her head against his strong, supportive shoulder. She breathed in the familiar scent that identified the man she loved and tried not to cry. Losing a child in infancy wasn't unheard of here in the mountains. Pre-natal care was unavailable and unseen dangers threatened every pregnancy. It was a fact of life in this place and accepted by the people who chose to live here. Knowing this didn't make the loss hurt any less, though.

United in their grief, Hannah and David leaned on each other over the next sorrow filled weeks. Their bond grew stronger as they joined together to face their loss as a couple and move on with their lives. Sometimes, they would cling to each other tightly as they remembered the child that had blessed their lives for such a short time.

They showered Sassy with love and attention. Their remaining child was a godsend for the grief stricken parents. With an unerring instinct Sassy seemed to know which of her parents needed her the most at any given time and she would spend more time with that parent.

David began venturing down the mountain occasionally to the town below to buy the supplies they could not grow in the mountains. Hannah worried constantly when he was gone, terrified that he would encounter one of the men who had tried to kill him so many years ago. Although he offered to take Hannah with him, she was too afraid to leave the security of the mountain. Time moved on and their life together continued as they faced the future together secure in their love and devotion to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Below is Jan's original story "Finally coming home" which inspired this little saga and the others that came before it.**

**Warning:** This short story is an implied Death fic as a result of a challenge on the "Starsky and Hutch and Friends" yahoo group. The challenge was to write a letter by one of the partners to the other if he thought that death was imminent, but I suppose you could use your imagination a little with this piece and choose to think the partner didn't die.

**FINALLY COMING HOME...**

by: Jan in VA

_**March 14, 1993**_

It had been two weeks since the heart of John McFarland had ceased to beat. Even Captain Kenneth R. Hutchinson had to be reminded of exactly who this felon was when the warden of the prison had called him to inform him of this particular inmate's death.

"I'm sorry, Warden Thomas. I realize that my partner and I were the arresting officers in the McFarland case, but I don't see why you would need to inform me in person about his passing," relayed Hutch professionally when the call from the warden had been transferred to his relatively new office at Metro as Captain of Detectives-Homicide Division.

Hutch would soon discover the significance of this seemingly minor, forgotten arrest early his career and the changes that it would have on his life now that McFarland had died. At the warden's insistence, Hutch had cleared his calendar of appointments for the day and had taken the 1 hour and 25 minute drive to the prison to meet with the warden.

When Hutch had arrived at Warden Thomas' office, he soon discovered what all the urgency was about. In McFarland's personal effects was an envelope addressed to:

_Captain Kenneth Hutchinson_

The word "Captain" looked as if it had been written over something else that had been there and erased... not once but several times.

"Won't you please sit down, Captain Hutchinson," suggested the warden as he gestured to an oversized burgundy leather armchair. As Hutch nodded his thanks, he noticed immediately that the envelope was open as it lay innocently on the warden's massive oak desk. He looked up towards Warden Thomas as he sat down, with a questioning look for an explanation for this seeming invasion of his privacy.

"The envelope was not opened by my staff or myself, Captain, I assure you," said the warden as he noted Hutch's questioning stare. "It was open when it was discovered in Mr. McFarland's personal effects. It wasn't until after the note inside fell out directing us to see to it that you personally received the envelope inside, and who the note said that envelope was from that we contacted you..." the warden paused and sighed as he gazed downwardly towards his desk away from the eyes of the man in front of him.

"Go on please Warden Thomas..." said Hutch in a calm voice as he tried not to outwardly reveal the growing anxiety he was beginning to feel.

"Captain, there are very detailed instructions... directions if you will... that I suspect your department will need..." Warden Thomas looked up at Hutch finally. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry we are that we didn't realize years ago that Mr. McFarland had this letter in his possession. If we had..."

Hutch nodded suddenly feeling as nervous as he had ever felt in his life.

"I thank you for contacting me about this matter, warden. I don't know what I'll find in this envelope, but I think I would appreciate it if you could leave me alone for a bit while I find out," requested Hutch with a tone as steady as he could muster.

"Of course, Captain. Please use my office for as long as you need to," said the warden as he patted Hutch's shoulder. "If you should need anything... anything at all... please don't hesitate to press the buzzer on my intercom. I'll be right outside." With that the warden exited his office, being sure to close the door as quietly and respectfully as possible.

Alone now, Hutch's hands were shaking as he reached out, picked up the envelope and peered inside. Inside was indeed another envelope, which was sealed. As he drew it out, he still could recognize the handwriting on its front... even after 8 1/2 years. Handwriting he had long ago thought he would never see again.

It was the scrolling familiar script of his partner... Detective Sargent David Starsky.

Hutch took a deep breath and took the note out of the sealed envelope being careful not to tear the beloved writing on its face. The first thing Hutch noticed was the smeared brownish colored stained splotches on the paper. Hutch then began to read the note inside.

_Oct. 8, 1984 _

_Dear Hutch, _

_I don't know why they are letting me do this, but I'm not about to ask questions at this point. I don't know when or even if you will ever read this, but in the faint hope that you will someday... I want you to know some things. _

_1. Please, tell Ma and Nick that I love them. On second thought, you can just tell Ma to tell Nick. I know how you just love to talk with my brother. _

_2. Know that I didn't go willingly. I will fight to my last dying breath to stay in this life. God Himself will have to tell me it's time. _

_3. Even as the gun that will most likely end my life is placed up against my ear, my last thoughts are of you and how much richer and fuller my life has been with you to have shared it with. _

_You know I don't like soapy scenes...  
>You know what's in my heart... <em>

_I love you Hutch. _

_See ya,  
>Starsky<em>

Hutch quietly and carefully placed the note back into the envelope and picked up the notepaper with the directions printed on it. They were beginning to get fuzzy as he read them, but finally he closed his eyes and looked upwards with a smile on his face.

"It's been a long 8 1/2 years, Starsk... a long time coming, partner, but finally... you're coming home."

_**The End**_

Here is the link to the story that originally started this little saga. Finally….coming home also co-written by me and Jan. Continue this journey as Hutch finally finds his missing partner.

..htm


End file.
